Coincidence
by Sleepingkit
Summary: I had ran away from South Park, trying to be better for myself, to get away from everything. I never thought I'd bump into Craig and we'd partner up as runaways. Things gotten brighter with him.  After reading this, please answer my poll question concerning this story's sequel, if not a trouble .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First two chapters are Letters of Why.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Prologue 1: Tweak Tweek' Good Bye<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To people who don't know me,<strong>  
><em>

_Hello everyone_! _You might know me as, 'the strange boy who twitches.' Or maybe, 'Coffee addicted freak.' But my real name is Tweek Tweak, a weird name uh? So, all the rumors you have probably_ _heard_, _some are true, some aren't. However you shall know that I _AM _a capable boy, ah I'm 13 years old. If I sound interesting to you, which is HIGHLY unlikely, I am sorry to say you may never see me again, because after you had read this, I left. I ran away for serious reasons. Besides, I probably wouldn't even meet you face to face because you scare me! People are dangerous!  
><em>

**_To my family,_**

_I love you mom and dad, even though you never believe me_, _which is one of the reasons of my leaving._ _Why doesn't anybody ever trust me? Why doesn't anybody understand me? You've noticed my sudden change in behavior, I'm sure. It was because I'm tired of it all. I'm tired of being scared of going to sleep, the gnomes will get me! I'm tired of no one believing me when I say I see and hear things, when it's true! I'm tired of being teased at school for my uncontrolled spasms. I'm tired of having a freaking paranoia over every little thing. I'm tired of you guys not caring for me, and apologizing to the school or other adults about me. You probably won't even read this! I'm waaaay too scared to kill my self, oh Jesus Christ no! Running away is the best option for me and a way out. Hopefully I'll be rid of those vile gnomes trying to eat me at night, eww. Don't worry, I'll be just fine on my own, I have gathered and prepared myself for the worst out there! Now you may ask, 'Well, if you fear so many things, why run away alone out into the world?' One, the world is an fantasy place where anything could happen, terrifying! I'm scared to freaking live man! So yes, why oh why would I run away alone? I'm not alone, I have my trusty 'I love Coffee' blankie. That will surely protect me from the threatening things of the place we call Earth. Right? Anyways, before I wimp out and don't leave South Park, I would like to say how I view life and the world, that's fine?_

_Okay, as I said before, the world is a fantasy land. I'm not sure if God is real, and he created such a horrible place for his people to be in, or if nature created itself. Or the big bang theory is true. That's why the world is so-Jesus!-frightful. I don't know who's watching me for Christ Sakes! If God's real, he must be staring at me right? How horrid is that, he's ALWAYS watching. But if he isn't here, then how did everything get here? Why are you here? Why am I here? Why is anything here? I think it's obvious I'm scared of religion and God. Oh don't forget the Devil, YIKES! I swear to you he spoke to me in my-wait, you won't believe me. I'll just shut my trap right here! So there we have it, good byes. I love you, wish me luck!_

**To Clyde and Butter_s, my only friends_**_,_

_I apologize for not giving you an heads up about my leaving, I feared you guys might stop me. Now that it's too late, you know. I don't know why you're the few people who liked me, or why I let you in my disturbed life, but I don't regret it. I hope maybe one day we'll meet again, as better stronger persons. Or perhaps you're already celebrating my leaving, because I've always kinda thought you two just became my friends out of pity. Pity for the shaking crying boy who screams every freaking 7 minutes. You don't have to worry about that anymore. Although, if you truly liked me, I'm shocked and glad for it. That's all I really have to say, if you want to know why I left, ask my parents, they should tell you. You two were great buddies, though you petrified me.  
><em>

**To Clyde only,**

_Please don't sell my things.  
><em>

_**To my Teachers,**_

_I'm sure you all are cheering for not having to deal with an deranged boy anymore, I'm ok with that. Plus you scared me with all your knowledge and what not, though math is the best subject._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Speak your opinions! I must hear them!<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue 2: Tucker Craig's Good Bye**

* * *

><p><em>To Dipshit<em>,

_You are a piece of crap, how the hell do you even look at yourself in the mirror every morning , I don't know!_ _You are by most, the horrible disgusting parent ever. If you can't raise me, how dare you try and have another kid you bitch? I'm really appalled by your shameful behavior. Tell me, how does it feel, to know your only child just couldn't WAIT to leave you and your hell hole of a house? How does it feel to know your son HATES you? How does it feel, to fail as an only parent? Fuck, I rather had left with dad! Dad made the right choice of leaving you a long time ago, I was still too young to understand. However now I do, and don't you even think that I'm still too 'young'. And that newest boyfriend you got right now, trust me, he'll leave you within a week. Perhaps even today. You can't keep a man if your life depended on it. You certainly couldn't keep ME! So go ahead, have another child, but don't be disappointed when your newborn abandons you too (Though, you abandoned me dozens of times). The only reason David is dating you right now, or ANY man for that matter, is because they pity you. You are a pitiful weak person who they feel that you need someone. Yet once they actually find out what kind of woman you are, they'll leave you in the dust. The torture you had cause me to endure in that house was very painful for me. Some days, I cry. Other days I scream. Then sometimes, I feel like dieing. But I will NOT take my precious life for a whore like you! I refuse to give up on living because of YOU! You're not worth shit! I have one more question for you._

_How does it feel, to know you have lost a son today? You're not my mother anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm I apologize but I can't really think of any ideas for this, so till then this is discontinued. If you have any suggests or ideas by all means tell me!**

**X.X hopefully I shall think of something.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:Woot woot, I've finally thought of something! The whole story will be told in Tweek's point of view. Note: Tweek is constantly and always holding Robert (the coffee blankie)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Sleeping in a Store<br>**

* * *

><p>Soooo many people in North Park! A crazy amount, larger than the one at South Park. I've been walking around for 3 weeks, nonstop. Robert has kept me strong so far. But oh Jesus Christ, why are there so <em>many<em> people here? Crap, one of them is staring at me. Just walk pass them Tweek, everything will be fine. EVERYTHING WOULD BE JUST GOD DAMN DANDY! Ahem, sorry, as I was saying...For three weeks I've been living on the food I had packed from my old home, and the 20 dollars I had saved up. Last week was interesting I admit. I went by a dog park and seen all the adorable harmless canines. Though it was ruined when I tried to pet one puppy, and it bit my hand. I screamed and kicked it against the gate in fear, thinking the devil is trying to get me in disguise of a dog. The owner was furious, she came stomping towards me yelling profanities. Terrified again, (lost in paranoia) I picked up the puppy and tossed it at her face, running like hell. I swear she was going to KILL me! Wait, I said swear! Sorry God please forgive me!

Argh, any who...now I'm banned from entering the dog park. The week before that, I spotted some South Park kids, who sadly saw me as well. They shouted freak and chased me away for 5 blocks on their skate boards, until the police halted them. Why is the world so cruel? Why did God, if he's real, put innocent people upon this place with the evil ones? Why anything? I'll never know. Further, my 'running away' supplies are growing low. Perhaps I could ask a gentle enough person for help? Seeing an old man, I went up to him trembling.

"S-Sir? Could-ngh-you h-help me g-get food?" I squeaked, wavering my eyes. The senior stared at me, YIKES! Why are people scary and horrid? He nodded, giving a shady smile and grabbed my hand. I screamed.

"Oh, don't worry little fella," He whispered. "I'll get cha' some food. I'll even give you _more_, c'mon. Come to my house..."

The way he had offered that, I knew bad things were arising. I tried tugging my hand back, but he had a good hold of it. OH FUCK I'M BEING KIDNAP! This kind old man is really a pedophile who's going to steal all of my coffee and feed it to his parrot!

"HEL-" I almost screeched, though he covered my mouth with his wrinkly hand. He began to drag me into an alley so no one would witnessed this horrible scene, when a mystery stranger chucked him in the face. The mystery person snatched my arm from him and hauled me off somewhere. This is just GREAT! First an old guy was kidnapping me, now this dude is! Oh why can't I just be safe for at least one hour? I was too dizzy and messed up in the head to distinguish the mystery stranger, who was till dragging my body somewhere. I started crying, _he_ must be the devil. He's carrying me away to his lair and torture me for all eternity! Surprisingly, he escorted me into a mall. I knew it, all of the demons live in malls! No one listened to me.

"Are you alright? We should be far away from that freak by now..." The mystery man grunted, releasing his hold of me. I peered up and saw a blue chullo, black locks creeping from under it. I saw 2 long arched eyebrows, under them midnight orbs blinked at me. I also saw a nose piercing, and the famous snake bite piercing on the mouth. I couldn't believe it, Craig Tucker. I almost fainted.

"T-Tweek?" Craig exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Thanks f-for saving-err-me." I whispered, fidgeting. I didn't want to tell him I ran away, so I lied, "I'm sh-sh-shopping." The raven gave me the once over.

"Uh huh, when Cartman quits eating cheesy poofs. You expect me to believe, that a scary ass boy like you, walked all the way to North Park's mall to shop?" He interrogated. I sighed shaking, it's true. I'm a terrible liar!

"O-okay, I'm a-a-actually running a-a-away..." Crap now he knows. Craig will go straight back to South Park and announce to everyone where I am. The whole town will bustle up down here, putting me in a strait jacket. Alarmingly, he chuckled.

"What do you know, I've done the same."

"..Y-You wanna be-ack!-together?" I asked timidly. Craig is tough, so he could easily protect me from the outside world. The outside dangerous world. But his type might decline my invitation.

"Fine." I jumped, wasn't anticipating that. However he want on to say, "I could use you for when I need it."

Ah, of course. Hopefully the Raven won't use me for sex, that would be dreadful.

* * *

><p>"Err, i-if you d-don't m-m-mind me asking-" I began. We were now walking awkwardly together on the sidewalk. Craig had his goth blank look, I had my mental problem look. People kept glancing at us strangely, argh they're going to kill us all!<p>

"Yes, I do mind." When I curled into myself from fear, he sighed. "Alright, ask me a question."

"U-Uhm...why did-ngh-you ran a-away?" The raven fell deathly silent, I panic. "S-SORRY! I-I d-didn't m-mean to o-offend you! P-Please don't d-drown me in the ocean to be molested by sharks!"

"Calm down, you're causing a _scene_." Craig advised seriously and annoyed, scanning the crowd that is watching us. "Let's just change the subject. How much cash you got?"

"Hm, f-five d-dollars. T-though I started-gah-with 20 dollars." My eye twitched violently at his dismayed face. "W-what's wrong?"

"You said you've been on the run for 3 weeks, like me. How did you survive 3 weeks with 20 damn dollars and still have some left?"

"Oh, I-I was smart enough t-to p-pack food f-from my house before I-I left." I stated a bit proudly. "I h-have 1 s-sandwich and a-ngh-pack of j-jerky leftover as w-well."

Craig then took notice of the green book bag I had more back. I realized he had his black one on too.

"Shit, why didn't _I_ think of that?" He facepalmed dramatically. "Well I only got 14 bucks, a halfway empty bottle of water, and clothing...did you bag any clothes?" I stopped walking abruptly.

"A-ah Jesus CHRIST! H-How could I-I forget m-my UNDERWEAR? N-now the g-gnomes will s-surely s-steal them! T-they will smell i-it and t-track me down! AHHH! I n-" My mouth got sealed by the jolted raven's palm.

"Dude." Craig said simply, and I calmed down immediately. "I can already picture how living with you will be. It's getting late, where have you been sleeping for the past weeks?"

"I-I've never slept." He stared at me dumbfounded for what seemed like an hour.

"Are you serious?"

"O-of c-course! If I f-fall a-asleep anywhere, s-someone will g-get me, or p-pee on me." I informed, jerking my right arm out and snapping my neck to one side. He shook his head at me.

"Okay, this isn't going to work. C'mon, you're right. We can't sleep outside so we'll be inside."

"B-but we d-don't have any m-money for an h-hotel, where a-are we going-ack!-to go?" I asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Turns out, Craig brought me to a big enough store, waited till they were closing, hidden till they locked up, and announced this is where we will be staying. I'M LOCKED IN THIS PLACE WITH A CRIMINAL!<p>

"Tweek, settle the hell down. We have no other place to be at. Unless, you want to go outside." Craig reasoned.

"N-No! T-This is illegal. Y-you're a crook!" I began dashing around the aisles. "HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE, THERE'S A CRIMINAL NAMED CRAIG WHO'S GOING TO EAT MY SOCKS!"

"TWEEK WHAT THE _FUCK?_" I heard the juvenile's voice ring behind me, his footsteps chasing me. I have to keep running, he'll eventually get tired and give up. I refuse to die!

"HELP PLEASE! I WANT OUT! H-" Next thing I knew, I was knocked down onto the tile floor by his body. From this view, I could tell they kept it cleaned. I felt Craig's breath heaving against my neck from the pursuit.

"Are you insane?" He hissed angrily. "Do you want us to go to jail?" I started to cry and thrash.

"G-get off m-me you d-dirty k-killer!" I pleaded. "Just l-let me b-be!" I went on kicking and wiggling uselessly, he was too heavy and strong for me to shove off. After 5 minutes of doing that charade, I quieted down.

"...Good, not that you've gotten all of that out," Craig sighed relieved. "Listen up. You and me are a, what you may call, a _team._"

"A-a team?" I sniveled petrified. I desire anything but to be teamed with a criminal. Why God, if you're real, why me? Perhaps the Devil is causing this. Yup, that's it. Because God is supposed to be nice, right? Right? Well this doesn't seem nice!

"Indeed." Craig answered, speaking in a tone he would give a 6 year old. "And we are in a store while it's closed. So if anyone is aware that we are in here, they'll think we're robbers."

"R-R-Robbers?" I exclaimed frighten, I held Robert tighter. He nodded his head vigorously.

"Right, robbers. We're not robbers, correct? So you need to be QUIET." The raven suggested, finally removing himself from me. I sniffled the rest of my sobs, heart decreasing to a normal pace.

"You shouldn't cry as much you know." He commented softly with half lidded eyes, appearing to be in a daze. "Sunsets don't shed tears...only the clouds around them shed tears.."

"W-what?" I questioned, shocked. Did he just compare me to a sunset? After I inquired about his statement, Craig shook himself and blushed faintly.

"Nothing, I said nothing. Follow me, we're going to use these sleeping bags I passed by while chasing you." From that moment, something told me it'd be wise to _obey_ Craig Tucker always. Always.

10 minutes later, I was snuggled in a power rangers sleeping bag with Robert. The raven was stuffed irritated in a barbie girl sleeping bag, the only long enough size that fitted him. I couldn't help but giggle nervously at the sight. Not having rest in 21 days, I dozed off when Craig spoken up.

"I ran away because of parental problems." He enlighten to my earlier question."My mom is a whore. However you somewhat remind me of her...I mean before she turned bad..."

I perked up instantly. Me being the constant reminder of his mother's good side, is great or awful? I mean, if I remind him of _before_ she went bad, then that's fine. Yet, his mom is the general reason of him leaving his home, so that's not so fine! Wait, what happened to Craig's mom?

"What's w-wrong with-" I stuttered.

"I don't feel like talking about, I simply needed to tell you that. Goodnight."

With that he turned over and went to bed. Since I'll behave for Craig, I went to sleep for him. This dude may be a criminal, pedophile, murderer, sadist, but for some reason I respect and trust(sometimes) him. When I ran away, I've never thought I'd be teamed up with Craig. Although like I told my parents in my letter, this world is a fantasy. Anything could happen. That's why I fear waking up tomorrow, I don't know what's expected. I hate sleeping, why does my body even depend on it? Why do I depend on anything for that matter? Why can't we all live without needing anything? Wouldn't be a better way to live?

"Tweek, go, to, sleep." Craig grunted. I didn't notice I had been moving around in the sleeping bag due to my irking thoughts and unanswerable questions.

"S-sorry!" I squeaked, shutting my eyes tight and nuzzling my face into Robert. I silently prayed to God if he's real, that the Devil wouldn't visit me in my dreams tonight, for once.

* * *

><p><strong>This is where the Adventure begins! (Hopefully) The misadventures of Tweek and Craig!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter two: Begging  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up ruffled by someone harshly shaking me.<p>

"Get up kid, it's way too early for this." A man in a security uniform ordered, I screeched and shot up.

"Eep! I-I'm so s-so sorry! Please-ack-don't cut off my arms and cook them into over priced tacos!" I begged scared, dropping to my knees. The guard raised a brow and glanced at Craig, who appeared grumpy from being knocked out of his sleep. The raven just shrugged as if he was used to me pleading to keep my life. The man shook his head and groaned at us.

"Man, I have never seen anything like this. What are you hoodlums camping out in a _store_? Especially you Gothy, sleeping in a barbie girl bag?" He chuckled.

"Tch, I believe that's none of your business." Craig grunted irritated. "We were simply shopping for a hat when the store suddenly closed in on us. Can we go?"

Oh crap, my teammate just LIED! That's a bad thing! What if the guard knows he's not saying the truth and we get our heads chopped off? Oh no, I need my head!

"ACK! T-that's not t-true sir! We st-stayed in here p-purposely to sleep f-for the night, s-since we-ngh-ran away!" I confessed, the raven snapped a glare at me. I shrunk inside myself, great now HE'S going to get me.

"Oh really? The things you kids do these days...I'm going to let you off easy this time. Now get out of my sight, go on leave."

"Thank you." Craig nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"I-I could have w-went to jail, a-and got gang r-raped!" I tried reasoning to him, as we walked back outside. The Tucker had questioned me of why I had told the truth.<p>

"And you would had _still_ went to jail since you told the truth. Didn't that cross your mind?"

"...No. But-ngh-it's b-bad to l-lie!"

"Well what did you expect? if you're going to be my runaway partner, you're going to learn how to break the law sometimes. Got that?" Craig demanded, more than asked. Being obedient and not wanting to anger him, I said,

"O-ok.."

"That's a good Tweek." He reached over and patted my wild bleach hair.

I noticed how Craig's hair is neatly fixed, because of the hat being gone from his head. I used to try and comb mines, except I twitch and jerk so much that it just goes back to being messy. I also realized my backpack is slightly heavier and bulging. I took it off me and looked in my inventory. Inside, was my beef jerky and the money. Though also a box of round crackers, 3 bottles of water, 2 packets of smoked sausage bits, oranges, and apples.

"JESUS CHRI-" I almost screamed, my mouth being covered by Craig's hand. He immediately zipped of my book bag, dancing his midnight orbs around to see if anyone had noticed the scene.

"Look, we need the food and supplies," He explained in a soft voice in my ear. Strangely calming. "So when you finally fell asleep, I took a few things from the store and stuffed them into our bags. I mostly put food in yours, I have clothes and other tools we could use."

I snatched my head away from his hand and exclaimed hysterically.

"T-That's stealing! Y-You made m-m-me a d-dirty THIEF! I-" Craig slapped his hand back where it was and grinned nervously at the people who stopped to stare at us.

"You must be really crazy!" He hissed murderously. "You seriously need to be taught how to whisper, if that's even possible for you! Just _relax_.."

I clutched Robert and tried breathing slower. Oh my god, I'm a criminal! This mad, mad, man took away my innocence! Oh crap, what now? Will God, if real, ever forgive me for this sin? No, my soul belongs to the Devil. This is all Craig's fault! Why would he steal, something's bad going to happen, I know it! I was right, people are dangerous. You can't trust anyone, not even yourself. I have to get away from this person, fast!

"O-ok, I'm g-good n-now.." I told him. As soon as Craig released me, I dashed off in another direction.

"Tweek what the heck!" I heard him exasperate as I ran out of his extent. Yay I'm free, I'm-

"GAH!" Craig grabbed strongly on the back of my collar, pulling me back.

"LET ME GO YOU MURDERER! HELP ANY-" I'm not sure how many times the raven will cover my loud mouth.

"Everything is _ALRIGHT_..." Craig panted annoyed. "I _promise_ you that I will _kill_ you, if you keep this up! Understood?" I nodded my head in defeat, I should have stayed obeying this evil teen in the first place. Did I actually think I could have escaped from this juvenile?

"Y-you d-don't even l-like-ngh-me. So w-why do you w-want t-to keep me?" I stuttered beneath his hand, pointing it out. Surprisingly, he blushed crimson.

"That's not t-true. I actually find your spasms amusing. But really, I need to keep you because I need you for a quality I don't own." Craig let go of me, we started walking again. What could I, by any means, have that he doesn't?

"W-what?" I inquired, cocking my head at him. The raven glanced at me.

"Let's just say...you have innocence."

Now it was my turn to blush. Craig had complimented me, didn't he? I've learned that innocence could be viewed as 'adorable' or 'cute'. Wait, hold the goddamn phone! Does he find me attractive? Oh no, oh no, no, no. That can _not_ be good. He'll fucking rape me! My panicky thoughts got interrupted by the said future rapist.

"Since we're lacking cash, you could act homeless and beg for money to people. I look like I an disloyal and law-breaking teenager, so no adult is going to fall for me. However _you_," Craig eyed me. "You're face is pristine and blameless. You show fear, your voice is simply harmless. Pure innocence."

"Ack! T-that's not r-right though!"

"Well, do you have an _better_ idea, oh knowledgeable one?"

I thought extra hard, probably harder than I ever thought in my 13 years of life. There has to be a better way to get money, we could get jobs? No, they'll ask for information we can't give since we ran away. As I was pondering, I heard Craig laugh at my scrunched up face, and how I was scratching my head and rubbing my chin as if I had a beard. Which I do when concentrating.

"...I-I have n-nothing..."

"Exactly, now come here so I could make you appear homeless and pitiful." The Tucker ordered.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later from going in a clothing store's dressing room, I was clad in a torn brown fabric the store had and gave to us for free. My shirt was baggy and cloaked with various holes, my shorts were snipped at the ends as if someone took scissors and clipped the ends jaggedly (Craig did that, with the scissors he stole from earlier). The raven also patted dirt on my cheeks, body, and hair. Since my hair is already untamed, there was nothing to do in that department. Lastly, I wore one sock the store additionally gave us, since it had a hole where the big toe was.<p>

"Remember the plan, right?" Craig inquired as I stood there in front of him humiliated, I nodded. I was suppose to go up to people, beg, look 'sweet', and gain the dough. "Splendid, I'll be a way's off so no one won't think I'm with you."

My teammate then jogged in another direction, luckily not too far from me. TOO MUCH DAMN PRESSURE! Why do I got to be the nice one? I fiddled with my fingers and tip toed to some lady passing by.

"U-Uhm, I-I'm r-really-ACK!-h-hungry." I whispered shakily. "P-please, do y-you have a-any ch-change to spare..?"

"Aw, aren't you just the saddest thing?" The woman sympathized, reaching into her pockets and handing me a bill. "Don't spend it all in one place now you little scamp!" With that, she walked off.

I practically skipped back to Craig, which was uncharacteristic of me. I couldn't help it, I've just achieved something! When I came up to the reject, I smiled proudly.

"L-look! We e-earned 10 w-whole d-dollars." As I held the bill up, I noticed that Craig was staring at me dazed, blushing vividly.

"W-what's-ugh-wrong?" The Tucker avoided his eyes from me.

"N-nothing, everything's p-perfectly fine..." He began. "It's just that you...y-you looked so...it's nothing..."

Oh no, what have I done? I must have disappointed him into not jacking enough cash from that woman! I am a total disaster who ruins things in all turns! Craig is devastated by my failure as his partner, I should have appeared more innocent. How could I have sadden him?

"I-I'M SO S-SORRY!" I babbled, bowing my head. "I'll d-do my b-best n-next time! I p-p-promise!"

The raven glanced at me a bit confused, though I realized my mistake. It wasn't disappointment he had, it was embarrassment. Why would Craig be embarrass of me? Wait, don't answer that.

"Uhm, okay, you do that then."

Afterwards, of doing the act 6 more times, with 3 people giving in, and the other 3 yelling at me, and with the money we already had, we totaled 49 bucks. It was getting late, and we went searching for a cheap motel we could stay at. When we discovered a filthy but reasonable one, we rented it. However even the motel's name is frightening, '_Grim's Rest Stop: Where Peace is Met_' What the crap! This place has zombies, definitely. They'll come and eat my brains out! Just calm down, Robert is here for me.

The raven and I washed up before heading to the one twin-sized bed the room had. I felt relieved to have the dirt off my face and body, though uncomfortable to be sleeping next to Craig, who wore only boxers as of me. Isn't it against one of God's laws to be with another man? Except we aren't really together, and I'm just sleeping next to him. Wait, screw that, this place has the living DEAD haunting around! And if Craig is a rapist, I'll be molested _and_ turned into a zombie, that's double the kill and torture!

"Tweek, just lay down.." The Tucker groaned. He was already settled under the thin sheets, which were surprisingly clean. Craig was looking at me rocking back and forth fearfully, in fetal position crying.

"Ngh..I d-don't wanna..." He sighed.

"And why is that Tweek?"

"...I-I'll be raped and k-killed by y-you and the d-dead p-people..." I explained sniffling. A pause, then a light snicker.

"Are you serious? You _are_ worst than a 6 year old. Look, no one's going to get you, or rape you. I'm here for ya." He assured amused.

"R-really?" I asked shocked.

"Of course, we're a team right? We protect each other. So go to sleep, nothing will hurt you. I might though, if you don't lay down." I started to fidget.

"Err...you're n-not going t-to believe m-me...b-but what if th-the Devil c-comes into m-my dreams a-again?" Another pause.

"Did he come into your dreams the last time you slept in the store?"

"N-now that I t-think about it, n-no. Y-yet he could c-come tonight!" I asserted scared. The next thing I felt, was Craig's arms pulling me to his warm body, he held me tightly. Shit he's going to violate my tiny defenseless body! Before I could scream for my life, the Tucker shushed me.

"You'll be alright. The Devil is not out getting you while I'm here. Trust me on that. So just _go to sleep,_ for my sake." Craig soothingly whispered, brushing my blonde mane gently. I had my head against his heaving chest comfortably, his arms were secured around my waist . This snuggle was something I am not used to, however I was instantly calmed by it. I blushed and slowly snaked my arms around him. The raven tensed, and relaxed.

"C-Craig?" I spoke softly, shutting my eyes.

"Hm?"

"Y-you'll really g-guard me fr-from the D-Devil?"

"Duh."

"...T-thank y-you..."

"..."

"Craig?" I stated after some thought.

"Yes?" He sounded irritated now, being kept from sleeping.

"...You c-could be n-nice w-when you want t-to. I-I like this s-side of you b-better..." I confessed timidly. Craig didn't reply for awhile so I began to drift off when he whispered,

"...Sunsets don't shed tears...only the clouds around them shed tears."

Why does he keep repeating that mostly every time I cry?

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, Good question Tweek. Eventually we shall find out ~~<strong>

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter three: New Appearance  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rarely, I had a wonderful dream that night. I was frolicking in a meadow doused with lush pink flowers, not even twitching. The birds were chirping, a happy piano tune in the back ground, deers and bunnies skipping beside me, and the sun was smiling. I passed by the grave of dead underwear gnomes. Then, I had came upon a creek filled with nice hot coffee. Oh, I could have lived in that dream for the rest of my life. Perhaps God is real, if he had presented me with such a peaceful sleep. I even woke up mellow, I was concealed in a blanket of warmth and the smell of familiar soft mint. Whatever it was, I didn't open my eyes because the moment was too cherishing. I simply snuggle deeper into the warmness and held my arms tighter around it. Did I mention I wasn't even shivering, twitching, or vibrating while I was awake? That's how calm I was at the time. Although it all ended when the blanket had <em>moved<em> a bit. Blankets can't move, right? I opened my eyes gradually to find I was actually in Craig's arms, my head nuzzling into his chest, and legs tangled in his.

"AHH!" The jittery me came back full force, the blissfulness had vanished. I jumped from the raven so fast and hard I fell on the floor. Somehow, that didn't wake him up. His eyes still slumbering, arms still outstretch from when they were holding me.

What was I doing _cuddling_ with Craig like that? Were we just _hugging_ affectionately? Or worst, were we SPOONING? Oh dear Jesus, I've been tricked into thinking I was in peace and been raped! I crawled over to the farthest corner and huddle inside of it. The godawful part about it is, I _enjoyed_ it all. I liked being snuggled like that, it was so warm and addictive I have the urge to slip right back into the embrace. Wait, what the crap am I thinking, I've just been raped! Craig with the devious mind, had someway of luring me into bed with him. How did he do it? The memories of last night came back to me.

I was scared and the reject had comforted me by promising to keep me safe from the Devil and wouldn't molest me. Also saying that the zombies wouldn't get me. He had brought me close to his body, which made me felt safe. I had thanked him and said he could be nice when he wants to. Craig's reply was that 'sunsets don't shed tears...' thing. I blushed hotly, my huge brown eyes widening.

Craig was indeed caring. Particularly to me. Why would he do such a thing, not that it's bad? So he didn't rape me...but why treat me so kindly and lovingly? I gasped, maybe he's attempting to win my absolute trust and use me to take over the world! Oh no, no, no, that will not do. However, what if he in fact, just considers me well? Not at all, I can't accept it so plainly! Further back to my earlier urge, _why_ did I want to be in his arms again? It's not like I like Craig that way, it's too much pressure! And God would surely be peeved if I disobey and have feelings for another male. Let alone a rebel. Maybe since I've never really been hugged that way before, I crave it more? Makes sense. Except my heart flutters at the thought of Craig holding me. I don't like this unusual feeling, I twitched more.

Am I developing a crush on the Tucker? I couldn't, can't, and won't! I mean, yes he is attractive in minor ways but you have to remember that he is a CRIMINAL! He'll get the FBI on me for certain, I know it! I clutched Robert closer, damn it I need some coffee. I cannot start liking Craig this way, I can't! It would go against all my conspiracies I have kept faith in. I simply need to not delve into my thoughts about the subject, then it'll eventually fade away. However now I can't help but muse about how Craig feels towards me. Does he like me back? Wait I had currently established that I don't like him, so it's impossible for him to like me _back_. Anyways, I don't assume he feels that way, he might think of me as a brother possibly.

I have never liked anyone yet, or hopefully will. It's way too complicated, the proof and examples are everywhere! Kenny's parents argue and fight all the time, Clyde's mom left his dad, and even my parents don't get along at times. So why bother involving myself in the same mess? Especially with Craig, I get the vibe that he's abusive. Though, on the other hand I barely know him. Cripes what am I going to do? If Craig keeps making my heart thump rapidly I don't know what! Oh please please God if you're out there save me from these horrid feelings! Now I can't trust myself with myself, today will be awful.

Abruptly, the said boy awakes, rubbing his eyes and groaning.

"Ugh, Tweek what the hell are you doing on the floor? Get up, we need to wash up and head back out on the road. But first I have a plan."

"Ngh, w-what are w-we going to do?" I stutter, not meeting his eyes as he stood out of bed. The blue eyed teen was still clad in nothing but boxers, hold on so am I! I screamed and quickly tried covering my exposed tiny body. Craig sneered at me amused.

"Tch, don't you think it's too late for being modest? You take the shower first, then I'll tell you what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>After our bathing, Craig had informed me that we were about to get new disguises. He was going through his backpack and the motel's drawers, finding the tools we were requiring.<p>

"W-what?" I exclaimed nervously, unconsciously raising my hands into my wild hair. Oh shit I'm getting a new identity! The raven nodded seriously.

"Of course, if we're running away, don't you think our folks would put up 'missing' signs?" He pointed out. "If we look different, it'd be tougher for people to find us."

"O-oh...Craig? D-does this mean-ngh-we get new names as w-well?"

"Nah, just new looks. Ah ha!"

The raven gotten the last appliance. We have(from what he stole from that store) a brush, comb, grease, those scissors, and some pink bracelets. From this room, he'd gotten the make up in the bathroom's cabinet, hair iron, shampoo, conditioner, women hair clips, and some used blue nail polish. I stared at the items fearfully confused. It appears one of us is going to become a girl, and I'm thinking that's going to be me.

"Alright here's what going to-"

"U-uhm, could I ask something?" I interrupted softly. "W-why did you s-steal those t-things, and why does the m-motel have t-these items?"

Craig sighed as if the answer was obvious.

"As I said before, I stole the stuff I thought we would need later on. Which I was right, we need to look different. Plus I like to keep my hair neat. For the pink bracelets, I had accidentally grabbed those, but we could use 'em now. The motel probably have these things to offer the women and males who stay here."

"Oh, mk."

"Anymore questions?" I started to scratch my head and rub my chin, which revolved into having Craig chuckle.

"N-no, I'm good."

"Great. Now I'm sure you've figured out that I'm going to turn you into a girl, right?" I twitched and nodded. "Are you wondering why?" I nodded once more.

"It's because, uhm...how to put this...you'd fit better more as a girl, since you have feminine features."

I'm stumped, was that an insult? Yes, I'm short, skinny, has girl eyes, delicate face structure, long eyelashes, but do I look _that_ much like a girl?

"I-if we're just ch-changing our appearance-ngh-why d-do I need to change m-my gender?" I inquired.

"Because it would add more affect. Now for me, I'll sadly have to lose my goth look. I'm going to have to find(steal) more clothes in order to do so. So right now, let's get you finish with." Craig plugged up the hair iron into the wall, I flinched away.

"W-what are you going to d-do with that...?"

"Your hair. A _lady_ will not have such unruly locks. I'm going to straighten it." I screamed and clawed at my head.

"NO! I h-hate those t-things, you're going t-to burn my scalp off!"

"Quit acting like a baby Tweek. I promise you for the umpteenth time that I will NOT hurt you. C'mon, let me fix your hair."

"...No..." I mumbled, trying to be stubborn. I refuse to catch my hair on fire! The raven stared at me long and hard, saying nothing. It was getting quite uncomfortable, this stare-down. Of course, I gave in.

To me, the process of straightening my hair was long. First, he washed it with strawberry smelling shampoo and conditioning. I suppressed my voice of yelling that Craig was trying to drown me under the water, I knew it'd only annoy him. After he was done rinsing, the raven gaped at the length of my hair, which reached my chin. He then let it dry some, brushing, combing, and cutting it evenly. As he added grease, I have to admit his hands felt relaxing on my head. Until Craig had to get out the damned hair iron! I held Robert close to me and whimpered softly as he put the hot machinery in my hair. Oh gosh, just calm down! He promised he wouldn't hurt me, so he won't right? RIGHT?

"Please quit fidgeting, you're going to make me mess up." Craig ordered, trying to concentrate on my head. I obeyed and calmed my nerves, as much as I could. 45 minutes later, I had a feathery choppy bob, my bang ending covering one eye. For a final touch, he added the two hair clips (I realized it had flowers on it, I recoiled) to the right side.

Craig wasn't done yet, he now had to fix my face. He picked up the make up case and patted some pink blush to my cheeks lightly. The Tucker then held my chin and applied sparkly red lip gloss to my lips. As he did so, I could see how studied his orbs were. I also noticed how professionally he's doing it, does he have a sister at home who teaches this?

"Alright, do NOT lick you mouth, got that?" Craig demanded carefully, making me rub my lips together and smacking them.

I tell you, I hate smacking my lips like that. The raven now did my nails, which were luckily already pretty long and even. He scrubbed them, and painted the sky blue nail polish. That was a hard task, for I kept shaking constantly and complaining about not holding Robert. Finally, after 12 mistakes, I had even polished nails. Craig dressed my wrists with the pink bracelets he accidentally took. Now that he was done(thank you!) He stood back and observed his work. I glanced back at Craig anxiously, who was gawking.

"Fuck...you look so cute..." He said softly. Did I hear that right? My heart sped up like the gnomes running under my bed.

"What d-did you s-say?" I asked. The raven shook himself and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Nothing, I think I did a good job on you." Craig blushed radiantly, averting the midnight orbs from me.

"N-now what?" I questioned, to change the subject.

"I guess we're onto me." He sighed, removing the nose and snake bite piercings miserably. "I'm going to miss them..."

I fiddled with my fingers, looking at my blue nails. Should I suggest helping him look...like a 'nice' kid? Craig did say I appear more innocent than him, so perhaps I could help out? As the teen started to take off his fingerless gloves and bands, I spoke up.

"M-may I assist y-you?" He blinked. "I mean s-since you helped m-me out..."

"Okay, I'm willing." Craig smiled, I brightened instantly. I went up to him and gingerly took off the blue chullo.

"Ngh, y-you can't wear this a-anymore." I pointed out stupidly. Of course he knows that! Everyone in South Park knows damn well how much Craig wears that thing!

I stared at his hair, it was layered, and without the hat his side bang hanged freely. To make a change, I brushed it formally and hidden the bang within his hair. There wasn't really anything else I could have done to it.

"Er, you c-could use a d-different-ngh-hat to cover you h-head." I advised.

"That's fine, we could drop by a shelter or something and get new clothes." Craig said. "I'm pretty sure there's one near...plus you'll need girl clothes."

I gulped.

* * *

><p>Summarizing over what happened the next tiring hours, this is how everything ended at a shelter we found. Craig now wore black male shades, hiding his eyes. His hat was a slouching grey knitted beanie, with no poms. The raven wore a Tie-dye shirt with a matching grey hoodie over it. His dark blue jeans had holes where the knees were. For shoes, he switched his combat boots for vivid orange and grey running sneakers. You couldn't tell who Craig was, only the black and grey told you it might be him (That's why I suggested the colorful Tie dye shirt, who would expect him to wear that?). I really couldn't help but to stare at the whole change, from goth to <em>this<em>.

But me, oh how I wish I was blind. Craig had me in girl Capri pants with tiny pink studded hearts along my left leg, and a T shirt shirt that has 'I love unicorns' with a unicorn that has a smiley face. I swear to you, it winked at me! Craig also found this horrible white headband that has a _bow_. For a jacket, I discovered a black snug hoodie with red hearts. I decided to keep my plain black canvas shoes.

In the full size mirrors they had, we studied our new selves. Turning to each other, we blushed.

"Y-You look n-nice.." I stuttered, twitching.

"You do too." Craig said softly, eying me intently. Oh Christ I hate being stared at! Run, I have to run! Before I could flee, he spoke again.

"Wanna go to the park? It's still early, and we got nothing else to do."

"I c-can't! The last time I-ngh-went to a p-park, a l-lady chased m-me and I t-threw her dog a-at her!" I shivered from the memory, the raven laughed.

"Trust me, it won't happen again. Wow you're crazy."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the park, I breathed relieved that it was a regular kid's park. No dangerous dogs in sight. I immediately skipped (I had to skip and not jog, girls do not jog) to the swings. I twitched anxiously because I adore the happy feeling of flying in the air. Swings are next to coffee of calming my jumpy nerves down. The sad part is though, I don't know how to kick and push. At 13 years of age I can't freaking kick and push! Craig looked between me and the toy.<p>

"What are you waiting for? Get on it."

"..." I stood there fidgeting embarrassed. What am I going to tell him, I don't know how to use it? After awhile of looking, it seemed he finally understood. Craig motioned me to sit on the seat, and he pushed me.

"GAH!" I screamed, almost letting go of the chain that was securing me down.

"Was that too high?" Craig asked cautiously, stopping me from moving. I shyly shook my head.

"C-could you...p-push me a-again?" I inquired blushing hard. I realized this is like a date, a godforsaken DATE! I'm the girl, he's the boy. This is insane, I need to end this before it grows. However, my urge for flying back into the air is stronger than my urge for ending it.

"Sure." Craig smiled softly, pressing his hands on my back. It was great, at least for the next 5 minutes. Another boy had came up to my swing, around my age.

"Hey, you look cute cupcake." He winked, I leaped out the swing screeching, hiding behind the raven. Oh damn this kid is going to rape me! Craig got defensive and shielded me.

"Aww, I won't bite Honey." The boy promised not so trustingly, "Why don't you leave this loser and come with me? I'll show you a good time."

"How about you leave him-I mean _her_ alone. It's obvious he-_she_ does want to be with you." The Tucker growled. "And did you just call me a loser?"

"Yeah, I did! What the fuck are you going to do about it? Are you this cutie's body guard or something? Because don't worry, I'll keep her safe." The boy winked again, my teammate seethed. Is he getting...jealous?

"Why you little shit face! Go bother some other girl!"

"Or what? Just hand her over, I'll give her back when I'm done." The kid tried latching his evil hands on me, although Craig was quicker and shoved the boy away.

"Now it's on! Guys, I got us a tough one!" The boy yelled behind him. Suddenly, other males came, about 6 more. I clutched onto Robert and Craig more. This cannot end well.

"What's wrong Tim?" The tallest of them asked, scorning at us.

"I was simply flirting with this hot dame when this guy comes pushing me around! I say we give him a beating." The boy, named Tim, suggested mischievously. The gang of them were starting to circle us slowly.

"C-Craig...I'm s-s-scared!" I whispered, nearing to tears.

"Don't worry, I promised I'd keep you unharmed right?" With that, he grabbed my hand and we dashed away from the gang. They were on our tails yelling profanities. Oh my underpants we're going to get kill!

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...:D always wanted to say that.<strong> **It seems Tweek was just too attractive to resist x3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Lame/Lazy chapter title, I know! Oh by the way, the boy named 'Tim' or 'Timmy' is NOT the same Timmy on south park! Character name mistake!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The 'To Be Continued'.<br>**

* * *

><p>Still running I realized Craig was acting, what you would call, protective. Does that mean he officially cares for me, without a doubt? And I could sense jealousy in his voice when he was warning for that boy to leave me alone! Oh no no no, why am I so alluring? He can't like me, he just can't! I got interrupted in my thoughts.<p>

"Man, this is a drag!" The raven panted, still pulling me on. "They're ganging up on us!"

I didn't reply since now I feel very guilty. The boy named Tim wants _me,_ not Craig. If I wasn't so depending on him, he would have never tried to guard me. If I wasn't as scary and weak as I am now, I would have never asked Craig to join me while running away. What if we can't outrun them? We're already out numbered, so we'll-_he'll_-get pummeled. Because of _me_. Since I'm starting (I can't believe I'm saying this) to actually _like_ Craig, I don't want him to be hurt. I should be more braver, it can't be that hard right? Clutching Robert, I abruptly stopped and turned towards the crew who stopped as well.

"Tweek what are you doing?" My partner hissed anxiously as I was stepping slowly to the gang. He tried grabbing me again, except I dodged swiftly from his hand.

"You g-guys want m-me, right?" I stutter softly, fiddling with my fingers. "You don't-ngh-want my friend. S-so I'll g-go with y-you..."

"Tweek-" Craig began desperately, his fur ruffled by my statement. Tim jerked me towards him before anything else could be done or said. He held me against his chest, I didn't like how he smelled. Craig smelled better.

"Tch, seems like your little girl here chooses ME over you!" The hoodlum sneered.

"Yeah, so it's wise you leave now bastard!" One of the other guys yelled.

Daring a peek, I peered behind me to see my friend staring indecisive yet toughly at us. He couldn't pick whether to abandon me, or take the shot of fighting 8 other boys to get me. Shaking, I mouthed for him to just escape while he can. At the slightest, he shook his head. My cheeks blushed and my heart pounded._ Craig refuses to desert me._

"Oh Cr-Craig..." I whispered quietly, deeply touched. Luckily, and alarmingly, the people who were passing by caught what was going on between us.

"Hey! Get your hands off the poor girl!" A woman ordered defiantly. "Can't you see her boyfriend needs her?" Boyfriend?

"Agreed, stupid kids." A man came up. " I outtah call the police on you teens. Disturbing this lovely young lady, shameful!"

"Is that you Timmy? Oh your mother will give you a beating when I tell her about this!" Another adult warned. The boy named Tim(or Timmy), still holding me, tensed up.

"Please don't tell my mom! Please!" He begged. Out of no where, he pushed me away harshly and I fell comfortably in Craig's arms. I breathed in his wonderful scent thankfully, cuddling inside relieved.

"Thank you everyone." The raven nodded his head, and with that we ran once again. Except this time more safely. I noted that his hand on my wrist was a bit more tighter than the last. Finally arriving back at the motel, he slammed the door and threw me on the bed.

"Are you really that STUPID?" Craig fumed angrily, pacing the floor. "Did you actually think going with those boys was a nice idea!"

"U-uhm...C-Craig.." I stuttered out fearfully, but the ranting boy kept scolding.

"And did you really expect me to just LEAVE you with those punks? That's just fine! I would NEVER abandon you TWEEK! Goddamn! You scared the shit out of me, don't ever, EVER pull any crap like that again. Gosh! I don't know what I would have done if those kids took you away. They could have raped, killed, drugged or worse to you!"

I sat there as the raven went on. How could I worried him so much for my not-well-planned action? Craig must got to be pissed off at me! I didn't know he was that caring of me...I just wanted him to be safe. It seemed like a good thing to do at the time. And he's right, I put my self in the hands of criminals! In a way, Craig attempted to save me (He did, didn't he?). He's the only person who tried doing that for me. After about another 10 minutes, the raven was done, puffing standing in front of me. I timidly wrapped my arms around his neck, tugging his head down towards my neck.

"I-I'm sorry. I-ngh-didn't mean to tr-trouble you.." I whispered sadly. Craig didn't reply, only relaxing his breathing in my hold and snaking his arms around me. I found myself smiling gently, I do love being embraced by his warmth. I've never had it much, what else was I missing out on? After a while of silence, he spoke against my neck, which caused me to shiver more.

"My mom. She was so beautiful, like you are right now." I blushed crimson. "But she got too involved with men...so it turned awful. That's why I threw a fit when you went with those boys, I didn't want you to make the same mistake as my mom.." Craig confessed, I could detect a sobbing tone in his plain voice. I don't know why, though his crying caused me to say this.

"Sunsets d-don't sh-shed tears, right? Only t-the clouds-ngh-around it?"

"Yeah, I haven't been told that in a _long_ time." Craig surprisingly chuckled bitterly. What he did next, blew me.

He delicately pecked my cheek with his lips.

I didn't scream, jerk, or even twitch an eye. No, for some reason my body felt like 100 bolts of electricity had shot through it. My heart sped up a mile a minute. I was paralyzed by his kiss. I couldn't help but simply stare back wide eyed at his calm face, which was still close to mines. Craig has been making me feel new and unusual emotions lately, however this one drowns me. I've never been kissed by a boy, is this how it's suppose to feel? Am I suppose to kiss back? Oh no! I'm so not ready for that! I'm getting dizzy from all of this, I can't speak. My face was extra hot, and yet Craig kept staring back at me. Ever so amused and adoring. Why does he have to give me that look? Why did he have to _kiss_ me? And why am I not thinking horrifying things like usual? It was just a simple _friendly _ kiss, right? Nothing serious. Oh jeezus I hate these new feelings! Then suddenly, my stomach growled.

Craig dropped out of his trance of gazing at me, and smirked.

"I guess we haven't eaten in some time. I'll prepare our 'dinner'." He informed, moving over to my backpack and taking out some of the food. He brought back 2 oranges, a package of the crackers, and my beef jerky. Craig then settled on putting the jerky between the crackers, creating some kind of sandwich. I was amazed, who knew you could eat beef jerky that way?

"We're gonna head back out tomorrow, can't stay at this crappy motel forever." He grunted, as if nothing strange or out of the ordinary had happened.

"Where are we-ack-going to go?" I asked, chewing on the dinner. Craig was peeling an orange, the sweet tangy smell spread in the room.

"I was thinking we could just keep moving." He shrugged. "Haven't thought out the runaway plan all the way yet. We don't need anything, do we?"

"C-coffee!" I blurted, than appeared embarrassed by my own assertiveness. "...I mean ngh, I-I need coffee.."

"No problem dude, we'll get it." Craig reached over and ruffled my girly hair. "I'm glad I teamed up with you." I blushed madly. That new tensing feeling coming back.

"I-I'm glad I teamed-ack-up with you t-too." I mumbled.

"Why didn't I notice how cool you are before? I saw you everyday at school." The raven pondered, eating his orange slice.

"Because I c-cry so much..." I pointed out, again embarrassed. "Not m-many people will pay a-attention to someone l-like me."

"You don't seem to cry as much as you did before." He smiled. "Since you like the nice me better, I like the less crying you better."

"...T-Thank you." I will try to not cry so much anymore, for Craig. He likes me better that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww sweet! Sorry it was so short. T,T<strong>

**Must work HARDER!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so SORRY for not publishing any new chapters on any of my stories in a while! Been absolutely busy and couldn't create as much storylines T.T hopefully it'll get better. Just hang with me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: A Day with Clyde<br>**

* * *

><p>A lot of strange things had occurred when Craig and I began walking again. First, when we woke, again we were holding each other (how did that happen?). But I didn't scream and jump this time. Second after washing up, changing, and leaving the room, when we hit the side walk Craig held my hand. I blushed furiously though didn't say anything. For some reason I didn't want to pull back, and that new tensing feeling had came back. Also, I stored Robert in my backpack. I have to be stronger now. The last strange thing, was something I saw while talking with the raven.<p>

"Okay, we'll go get your coffee and head off to West Park. North Park seems too small for us to stay for long." Craig informed.

"H-how long will it b-be till we-ngh-get there?" I asked.

"Hm, 4 days at the most...Is that good?" He glanced at me(he decided to not wear the black shades today), I smiled gently. He's caring for me again.

"Y-yea." Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw something I didn't want to see. My parents. "AHH!"

I ducked behind Craig's back shivering. Wasn't I suppose to be brave now? But oh no, cripes! My parents will catch us and chop our hands off for meat in fast food restaurants! People will pay cheap money for our hands!

"Tweek," Craig whispered/hissed. "what's wrong now?" I shut my eyes and pointed shakily at his parents. Craig looked in the direction and tensed.

"Shit..we gotta go. The only reason they haven't noticed us because of our disguises. Let's leave while we can."

"Mk. They w-won't get us?" The raven tugged me on off in another way.

"No, they won't. Just keep quiet and-" Smack. Craig bumped into someone, and since I was behind him, I crashed into his back.

"Ouchie." I groaned, rubbing the top of my head.

"Donovan...?" Craig mumbled surprised. I glanced pass him to see the brunette staring shocked at both of us.

"Dude, what the hell?" Clyde exclaimed. "We're all searching for y-"

Craig grabbed Clyde's arm, now dragging both of us into a nearby store. Going deep enough into an aisle, he stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Craig ordered, letting him go, however still holding my hand. The brunette glanced unsure between us.

"Dude, I should be asking _you_ that! Why did you run away? And who the hell is this chick?" My friend pointed at me. "Who's by the way, kinda hot."

Craig growled and tighten his grip on my hand. My heart quicken and face heated from his protectiveness and jealously.

"This _chick_ is Tweek. Can't you recognize your own friend?" Craig glared.

Clyde gaped at me in a new light, looking me up and down. He took in my capris, my wretched unicorn shirt, bracelets, white bow, and glossed lips. I blushed and hesitantly waved my hand at him.

"H...h-hi.." I stuttered, giving a small smile. I was not expecting my friend to be here. The brunette still gaped at me with his light brown eyes.

"TWEEK?" Clyde gasped, walking up towards me and laying each hand on my shoulders. My body jerked. "What the _heck_?"

"Would you quiet down? We don't won't everyone to know we're here." Craig said, now pulling me a bit closer to him.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm a little shock to see my buddy in girl's clothing! Speaking of which, what are _you_ wearing Tucker?" The brunette raised a brow.

"These are our disguises, if you couldn't notice."

"So what...is Tweek your girlfriend or something?" Craig and I glanced quickly at another and blushed.

"N-no! Why would you even think that!" He answered.

"Hey, it sure appears that way when your holding his hand like that." Clyde shrugged nonchalantly. My teammate's hold limped slightly. I spoke up.

"Ngh, we're n-n-not like that.." I whispered fearfully. I'm still taken aback that my friend had caught us on our run. Let alone he doesn't seem much faded by seeing me in a girl's attire. What if Clyde decides to tell my parents? The raven must have thought the same thing, because he said next,

"Look, I know how much a tattle-tell you are. I beg you, please don't tell Tweek's mom you've seen us."

The brunette stared at us again for a while. As if pondering the idea. Oh no, if he doesn't do as Craig says, I'll have to go back to South Park! Cripes! That can not happen, I was just getting stronger! All that time wasted and all that walking.

"P-please? Don't tell-ack-them?" I pleaded, looking up at my friend under my long lashes. Alarmingly, Clyde's cheeks reddened. What did I do wrong?

"Sure Tweek, I'll do it for YOU, not this punk." He stuck his tongue out at my partner, taking a step back from me. The raven returned it with his middle finger.

"I have to say, Tucker dressed you up cutely." Donovan smirked, I flinched and held my partner's hand tighter.

"Yeah well, lay off him." Craig snarled. Clyde held both his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it. So Tweek," He turned to me. "About those notes you left us. Did you actually think I would sell your possessions?"

"Y-yes! You tried giving away Butters-ngh-stuff when he w-went to Disney Land." I nodded my head vigorously.

I refuse to let my things be sold to complete strangers. Who could get there animal to smell it and track me down. Or the person might use my things for adultery(shivers). People are weird and dangerous. Would someone just understand that?

"Heh, I guess you're right." My friend shrugged. Again looking between us, he asked,

"So Craig you still haven't told me what _you're_ doing here." My teammate puffed and turn his head away from him.

"Tch, is there anywhere else we could speak? Tweek's parents might see us through these windows." Craig indicated to the large displaying windows behind us. I screamed which awkwardly caused the raven and brunette to grab me at the same time. Both glared at each other in a challenging way. Oh no.

"Fine, I know a better place we could speak." Clyde said lowly.

* * *

><p>Turned out, that 'better' place was McDonalds' bathroom. Now I stood very closely to Craig, who had his arm around me. The room reeks and it has indecent stains on the toilets and floors. What if the stain comes alive and eat me alive? And don't ask how they got me into the boy's bathroom(Since I have the girl outfit on). The Devil will surely be disguised as a stain, and pop up anytime soon.<p>

But right now, when did the routine of Craig holding me and me allowing it start? His embrace feels so warm, so safe. If I lean my head against his shoulder, I could smell his lovely scent instead of this gunk. Great, that tensing feeling is coming back. The memory of Craig kissing my cheek yesterday flew back into my mind. What if he kissed my lips? Why do I feel like fainting now? Before I could pass out, Clyde directed a question to Craig.

"Is this place more fitting for you?"

"It's more private, I'd give you that." The raven raised a brow, scanning the room. "Can you tell me now what the heck you're doing here?"

"Sure, since you asked nicely." He said with sarcasm. "This is how it went down. As soon as Tweek's parents got the letter, they searched all over South Park. Butters and I helped. Of course, we couldn't find you. Then after several days, Mrs. Tweak thought of searching North Park. So here we are, at North Park. If you want to know where Butters' is, he got distracted by a pet store with new puppies."

Clyde smirked at the ending. Why would my parents search for me? Aren't I an irritating liability? I'm not needed, wanted. They don't even care for me, as I stated in the note I left them before running away. They don't believe my theories, or my fears. They haven't helped me one bit, only buying me a night light and Robert. I'm completely ignored there. Why would they want me back? To hurt me more? Do they actually love me? No, they wouldn't have neglected me. They wouldn't had let me get bullied. Out here in North Park, Craig doesn't ignore me. He hadn't even teased me. Well yet. He only yells at me when I disobey him. In fact, I feel more appreciated with him. I'm starting to feel more _emotions_ with and for Craig. The only emotions I felt back at home in South Park was rejection and fear. Why would God(if real) bring my parents to North Park? Or is this the Devil's work? Oh cripes, please let there be no demon hiding in the stalls!

"What about...my mom?" Craig asked softly. I peered up to see midnight orbs wavering unsteadily. Clyde tensed up and appeared sympathetic.

"I'm sorry. Your mom had just not began searching for you. Ms. Tucker was actually missing too, around the time you left."

My raven looked so pained. He bit his lip and his grip on me loosened. I couldn't help but throw my arm around his waist weakly and smile twitchingly. Craig returned it and patted my head gratefully. I blushed. I notice Clyde watching the scene closely.

"I shouldn't be surprised. My mom _can_ be careless." He spoke, almost to himself.

"So why did you run away Tucker?" The brunette inquired. Craig became defensive again.

"None of your damn business Donovan!"

"Oh, excuse me for being considerate!"

"Try nosy!"

"Screw you." My friend scoffed. He turned to me. "Please Tweek, come back with us at the least. Butters and I miss you, your family miss you."

"N-no...I can't. I don't feel-ack-right there. I'm m-much better here. B-but I miss you guys-ngh-too." I informed.

"C'mon! Is your life that good with this punk? We love you dude, we'll try to give you a even better life back at home. Don't you miss home?"

"W-well..."

"Leave him alone!" Craig stepped in. "If Tweek doesn't want to go back, then let it be. You can't force him to go!"

"Stay out of this, I'm speaking to my _best_ _friend _if you wasn't paying attention!"

Before my teammate could yell back(why do they have to fight?), someone who had been waiting for the bathroom became impatient. He burst open the door, knocking Clyde down. On top of me.

"AHHH!" I screamed petrified by the sudden large contact on my body. Plus I'm touching the floor, the dirty, dirty, dirty floor! I'll get germs for certain!

"Get the fuck off him!" Craig barked possessively. He threw Clyde off me, which caused the brunette to push back. By the time I got myself up, they were throwing fists.

"ACK! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER IN A GREASY FAST FOOD RESTAURANT! GAH! GOD HELP US ALL!" I ranted insanely, tugging my neat hair.

After we had gotten kicked out of McDonalds, we walked back out side. I made sure I was in the middle, Craig on my left, Clyde on my right. The raven had a busted lip, the brunette had a black eye. My partner smirked proudly at the damaged he done. My friend steamed at being beaten. I can't help but think that Craig fought Clyde over his jealousy, seeing the brown eyed boy on top of me like that. Besides that, both of the boys were steaming. I didn't know what side to take, so I tried lighting the mood.

"Uhm, could we get-ngh-that coffee now?" The thought of coffee floated in my mind so heavenly. Coffee is what I need right now.

"Okay!" Craig brightened strangely, grabbing my hand. "I know this great place. Cya Donovan." He tugged me off in another direction. Then Clyde snatched my other hand and pulled me towards him.

"Wait a minute, no need to be so quick." The brunette smiled mischievously. "I know a place that has the PERFECT coffee for Tweek!"

Craig and Clyde then established a tug-a-war battle with me. Now I'm positive they're fighting over me. Not wanting another brawl, I said,

"M-maybe we should go-ngh-with Clyde. H-he c-could keep watch. Just-ngh-in case my parents see u-us."

"I win." The brunette stuck his tongue out.

"Only because Tweek is sweet." Craig flipped him off with both fingers.

"Tch, what ever."

* * *

><p>"Eek! I love this brand!" I squealed, holding up Gilbur's Gardens package. We were in a market getting the coffee. I cheerfully skipped around taking out the brands I enjoy. Clyde offered to pay, much to my partners anger. We needed to save our cash. The brunette was a ways off, but near enough to call if my parents were coming.<p>

"This is a new side for you." Craig told me adoringly, I blushed.

"Y-yeah. C-coffee makes me happy." I smiled, then squealed again. "Oh Craig! Look at this! These are soo h-hard to find!"

The raven chuckled and snaked his arms around my waist, I blushed harder.

"Be careful, I'm thinking you're buying the whole coffee section." He nodded to the many packages in my arms.

"It's always t-tough to choose w-which ones I w-want." I pouted. "I haven't-ngh-had coffee in so long.."

"Don't worry, we'll get more eventually. Anyways aren't you too young to drink this?"

"...Y-yes." Craig stared at me.

"Seriously. You are never going to get tall."

"I k-know. I'll get this-uh-one and this one." I handed him the ones I wanted. As he started off into the cashier line, I waited by Clyde who greeted me.

"You know, I observed how that Goth and you acted."

"W-what?" I jumped scared. Was he a spy?

"You like him don't you?"

"N-"

"Yup, you do." He grinned, ruffling my hair. "I know this 'lovey' feeling is new for you, just accept it. It seems Craig likes you too."

I can never keep anything from Clyde, so I had let go of my ground.

"Mhm. T-the feeling isn't bad..j-just uncomfortable. I-ngh-don't think Craig l-likes me back."

"Pfft, he gave me a damn black eye just because I fell on you." I reddened again. "Trust me, that punk wants you."

"Nn..he doesn't." I insisted. "I'm just a-ack-reminded of his mom, is a-all."

"That may be true, though I see more than that when he looks at you. I'm going to find Butters. Bye!" He patted my back and ran out the store.

As he departed, I watched him. What does he mean the way he looks at me?

"Hey Tweek I paid for it. Where did Donovan go?" Craig came up next to me with the bags.

"He uh, went to find Butters." I mumbled, still dazed.

"Good riddance, he slowed us down anyways. Let's go, we got to find somewhere to sleep tonight." Craig held my hand, I smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>So happy I got this done.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Six****: New Hideout**

* * *

><p>Craig and I started walking to West Park as soon as we woke up, side by side. We had slept in another store, dangerous I know. But this time we didn't get caught. Of course though, my partner had to 'restock' on our supplies. I still don't understand why we have to steal! We'll get caught eventually, I'm sure of it. Then we'll get thrown into jail and get gang rape. I'm not ready for that! Oh, then we'll have to eat that poorly made food, which probably has poison in it from the Underwear Gnomes! Those sneaky little monsters are following me, I could <em>smell<em> them. I can even hear their tiny foot steps hitting the concrete! I wish I could just snatch Robert out of backpack right now and squeeze him close. I have to be brave for Craig.

Speaking of which, Clyde's words have been ringing in my ears since yesterday. What does he mean how Craig looks at me, more than a reminder of his mom? I tried to look into the raven's eyes to see how he stares at me, but it's too much pressure man! I never knew how hard it is to stare at the person you like in the eyes(even harder when Craig is wearing those black shades)! And oh Jesus Christ! I can't believe I have a crush on Craig! On all people, my heart chooses _him_? I should have asked Clyde on what to do with a person you like. I think you're supposed to tell the guy. TOO MUCH PRESSURE! And won't God punish me with his almighty power for liking another male? The Devil will reach into the earth and snatch me up. Then again, he's probably not real. Then how did we get here? Are we all simply someone else's imagination? Why am I in someone's head? Why is the person imagining me putting me in such a situation?

"Uh, Tweek? Are you okay?" Craig had glanced at me worriedly. I hadn't noticed I was yanking my hair, eyes shut, and grinding my teeth together.

"Ngh, y-yes...just bad t-thoughts.."

"Oh Tweek, you're with me. Nothing will get you." He assured, then sighed. "However, girls keep their hair _neat_." Ah, I forgot I was a girl. I nodded my head.

Craig pulled out the brush in his pocket, and started to fix my hair. Cripes, he's touching me. He's TOUCHING me! As he was brushing my locks, he gazed into my eyes. I couldn't help but study my attention on my feet.

"So, did you think about how you'll make the coffee Donovan bought?" Craig asked. "How will you cook it without a coffeemaker or stove?"

I paused for a moment.

"AAAHH!" I pulled my hair again. "I'm such a-an idiot! How-ack-could I want coffee, but n-not think about _how_ I will drink it!"

Craig sighed again and chuckled. He removed my hands and fixed my hair once more.

"We'll find some kind of way to drink it. Anyways if we pass a Dunkin' Donuts we could get some there."

"T-thank you." I smiled. "I love-ngh-Dunkin Donuts coffee."

We began walking again. After some moments, I spoke up.

"Uhm, h-how will we get to West P-Park?"

"By walking." He deadpanned. "Luckily it's not that far from where we are, so would should be there soon."

"Erk, I've been to South Park and North Park, but never West Park..." I fiddled with my fingers. I'm heading off to new territory. I'll get destroyed! Bombs will be waiting for me there! What if West Park is badder than South and North Park combined?

"I think you might like West Park better." Craig smirked, seeming to know what I was thinking. "My dad used to take me there when he still lived with us."

I was instantly interested. The raven rarely speaks of his parents or family. I've never even heard about his dad. Or that he's been to West Park before.

"What did you two do there?" I asked politely. He grinned gently, cocking his head.

"We used to go to the petting zoo, feeding the animals." An image of a tinier Craig handing a carrot to a goat popped into my head. I giggled.

"Y-your dad sounds-ngh-nice."

"Yea, he is. How are your parents?" Yes, we're bonding and getting to know each other! Wait, why am I thinking such a thing?

"They're-" Before I could answer, Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens were in front of us.

I almost screamed, but Craig grabbed my hand instinctively. The tensing feeling came back, and I blushed.

"Hello. We are just wondering if you have seen these two missing boys." Bebe informed. Wendy held up 2 pictures of us, before the makeover. I miss my unruly hair and misplaced buttoned clothing. In the image, I was working at the coffee shop. Craig's picture was him getting caught smoking behind the school.

"No, we haven't seen anyone like that." The raven said in a deep nasally voice. He was masking how he sounds. "Right?"

I nodded my head agreeing.

"Ah, that's too bad. Tweek is this boy right here in the picture. He's very jittery and paranoid. Like this pretty girl next to you." Wendy described me, smiling at me.

"Yeah. Craig is this tough goth kid who has a nasally voice, like yours." Bebe stated, looking over Craig. They start to stare at us more observantly. Uh-oh, they're catching on! My partner saw this and spoke quickly.

"Well, see ya!" He squeezed my hand we ran pass them. They were calling us back, but we kept on. Until we were around the corner and down a few blocks, we stopped.

"T-that was t-too close man!" I panted. "W-we've been running a-around a lot lately."

"Why is everyone suddenly searching for us?" Craig growled. "We seriously need to find a hideout in West Park."

"H-how?"

"_I'll_ figure that out."

* * *

><p>About around 9:45pm, we got there. The only reason it took so long, was because Wendy and Bebe had kept chasing us around. Who would have known girls could run and be so sneaky? I was scared for my life! They had suddenly jumped out from a car and almost snatched us. Fortunately, Craig had stolen some silly spray from the store and let it loose. The girls screamed and complained about their outfits being ruined. Also we had took breaks to eat.<p>

"S-so, where i-is our cover going-ngh-to be at?" I inquired, looking at my teammate who had stopped and scanned the town.

"Hm, we need to go to the poor part of West Park. C'mon." He grabbed my hand and started moving again.

As we kept walking, I noticed how murky and dingy everything gotten. Once it was happy and fun looking, now it's a dark abyss meant to swallow me whole! The sturdy buildings turned into broken down, burned ones. Broken windows and rats in the knocked down trash cans. Graffiti on the walls and sidewalks, kids with dirt on their faces scattering around. Even the sun was blocked by clouds! This will bring such ill-will. Cripes, this has got to be the vampire's hangout! It's dark enough for them, it has to be true! Now I'll become a blood drinking beast by midnight. I cling closer to Craig, wrapping both arms around his. He only patted my head and smiled. Our legs brushed against each other as we moved. Finally, our journey ended when we spotted an abandoned house.

On the front, it had 4 windows. 2 big ones at the bottom, and guessing on the second floor, was 2 skinny ones. 3 of them were broken. The door had a hole in the up left corner. The roof looked pretty stable. The wood on the house was grey and black, a huge tree stood above it. Casting an evil shadow down upon it.

"Perfect!" Craig cheered. I snapped my attention towards him.

"A-are you s-s-serious?" I gasped. "Y-you don't mean-ACK-we're gonna l-live there?"

"We don't have friends in West Park. We don't have money to buy a place. And I'm sure as hell not _making_ our hideout. This'll have to do." He explained.

"H-horror movies a-always have a-abandoned w-warehouses.." I stuttered, shuffling on my feet.

"Well it isn't a warehouse." He pointed out. taking his shades off and showing me his midnights. Why do I want to fall into them? "It's either you stay out here, or you're coming in."

With that, my raven jogged up the steps and went inside the horrid house. Slamming the door. It took me about 2 minutes to notice what just happened. I'm out here, alone. I screamed for my life and raced to the door. I burst it opened and charged inside. Obviously, I bumped into Craig's arms(for the second time I must add). I buried my face inside his chest and snaked my arms around his back. I left no space between us.

"God!" Tucker laughed. "I knew you would do that. Were you really that scared?"

"N...no..." I murmured into his shirt. Craig laughed some more, not believing my lie.

"Fine, I'm sorry I scared you Tweek. Let's look around our new den." He tried moving away, but I simply latched onto his arm again.

"...C-can I stay l-like this...?" I whispered, blushing. "T-the place i-is t-too petrifying.."

"Pfft, sure." Craig threw his arm around my shoulder. "You know you're really cute when you get scared."

"W-what?"

"Nothing." He smiled. Oh cripes! That lovey feeling is back. If I don't dwell on it, it'll go away. Just ignore it. Besides Craig doesn't like me back right? After years of being isolated and teased on, why would someone like me now?

On the first floor, was a decent sized living room with one torn sofa that had stains. The floor was wood and creaked every step we took. There was a round rug that had a bear on it. I had jumped and nearly flew out the door, when Craig grabbed me. The living room also had a T.V, but the electricity didn't work. In the kitchen, we discovered the gas and water was still on. The stove could work, and the sink. The filthy refrigerator was stocked with food, but outdated and spoiled. The cabinets had cans of food that weren't expired, I still didn't trust it. Or this place. On the second floor, there was 3 bedrooms. An odd number means bad luck. I hate this place more. All of them were empty, except 2 of the rooms had beds, even though they were disgusting to glance at. One of the beds had spots on the blanks and sheets. The pillow was chopped in half. The other one across from it, had no sheets but the mattress was worn out and brown stains were on it. The cover was clean but the pillow had writing on it. _Peace_ it said. I said that it was a sign we'll die here. Craig assured I had him, so I left it at that.

For some reason, the thought of me being his housewife and him paying the bills came to mind. Craig would come home from work and I'll be there in a apron, cooking him dinner. Our kids would come running down the stairs and- WAIT WAIT WAIT! I shook my head vigorously. What was I thinking? Me, a _housewife_? I've been pretending to be a girl for too long. Besides this house is not fit to have kids in it. I swear the bear on the rug will come out and eat me alive!

"Tweek, Tweek, TWEEK!" The raven was poking me. "Are you okay? Why do you keep thinking awful thoughts?"

"S-s-sorry!" I bowed my head multiple times to him. Since I was still in my messed up mind, I said, "H-housewives and b-bears are k-killers!"

"...Okay." Craig blinked amused. "We have two bedrooms with beds. Do you want to sleep with me tonight, or sleep in your own room this time?"

I'm in a battle with myself. Every fiber in my bone is urging me to sleep with my partner. I know I'll be safe inside the same room, same bed, and arms with Craig. He promised to keep my protected from the Devil. And in this warehouse anything could get me when I'm alone. However I have to be braver. Nothing will get me, right? The raven had told me he likes me better when I'm not crying, so I need to toughen up. Then he might just like me like I do for him.

"Ngh, I-I'll sleep-ack-in my o-own r-room.." I answered reluctantly. I'm lucky I remembered I still had Robert with me. Craig appeared disappointed by my reply for a split second. Was he hoping that I'd sleep with him? No, never. He's just used to us sleeping close since that's what we've been doing for the past days. Why would he want to sleep with me?

"Well, if you say so." The Tucker shrugged. Then leaned down and kissed my forehead. I froze in place. "Cya in the morning. Tomorrow we can repair our hideout." He entered his room.

Taking deep breaths, I followed his move and went inside mines. I had the one with the brown stained mattress. Oh cripes, Underwear Gnomes had pooped on this! I forced myself to curl up tight on top of the covers. The quicker I fall into the dream land, the quicker I could wake up to see Craig's wonderful face. Hold on, was that a shadow flickering back? The moonlight beamed through the broken window, casting some light into the room. It wasn't enough for me. I could feel the vampire's claws tickling my legs. The Devil's voice is dripping into my ears. Why does this always happen to me when alone in the dark? Can I not think about horrible things, like Craig asked earlier? The more I prod it, the worse it gets. I can't help it though, because I know it's there. Something is inside this room with me, it's moving things around. Or am I just seeing things? Should I shut my eyes? Yes, close my eyes and I'll see nothing.

Now I hear something. Foot steps in the hallway. Steady, shuffling, threatening. It's coming closer. I want to scream, but my voice is caught for some reason. My head is starting to hurt. Now the footsteps had reached my door. I could hear the doorknob turning, I shut my eyes tighter. The door is being open, whatever it is, it's here. The door is closed. I'm going to die here now. The footsteps are creeping closer to me, I bite my lip. Why can't I move or yell? A weight is brought onto the bed, a body is laid down with me. It's a human, a murderer. No, a monster in the _form_ of a human. I can't be sure, I don't want to open my eyes. I can't even breathe. I'm so paralyzed, I see the Devil's smiling face. Just take me now! Let me die! The monster that had laid beside me, brushed it's soft fingers on my wet cheeks. I realized I was sobbing hard, which explains why I couldn't speak and head was hurting. An familiar scent wafted my way. That lovely addictive scent. Without opening my eyes, I nudged closer until my body was pressed up against the glorious scent. The monster embraced me and brushed my hair.

"Sunsets don't shed tears, only the clouds around them shed tears." Craig said softly. "Please stop crying Tweek, I'm here." I quivered, sniffling and nuzzling inside the nape of his warm neck.

"I thought y-you were the D-Devil..."

"That's insane dude. I heard you crying all the way from my room. If you wanted to sleep with me, all you had to do was say."

"I-I wanted t-to be s-strong for you..." I peered up at him. I'm not as frighten anymore. The room seems brighter now, with him.

"You stank at it. As long as I'm here, all you have to do is lean on me. I'll never leave you." Craig assured. My heart fluttered.

"O-okay. Ngh, are you s-sure?"

"How many times will I have to say it? Yes, I'm sure."

"..Mk, I'll never l-leave y-you either." I closed my eyes and rested against his neck. "Why do you keep saying sunsets don't cry?"

"My mom used to sing it to me. It is a song. I was her sunset, she was the clouds." Craig answered. That means I'm his sunset, and he's the clouds. I wanted to ask more but he did something that froze me again.

Craig kissed my cheek, moving to my ear and whispering affectionately,

"Goodnight precious." He licking my ear, I shivered against him. I now have a tingly feeling, which I don't fancy. I'm going to faint, my face is hot. He called me precious!

"G-g-good night.." I whispered back. Trying to show I like him back, I shakily kissed his neck. Not daring to kiss his cheek, that's his face. Craig shivered and made a 'hmm' sound. That was the best noise I had ever heard. I wonder what's it called?

* * *

><p><strong>It's called a moan Tweek.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Seven: Realizing something about Craig  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I made a terrible choice before I could even get out of bed. The choice I chose, was so ghastly, so disturbing, so misleading, I can't describe it. I would have picked fighting thousands of werewolves carrying chainsaws, than what I did a few moments ago. I would have picked to go as far as to go back home. My blunder now leaves me breathing in a emptiness pit with oversized crows circling above my head. No, worse than that! I'm in hell with the Devil traveling it's sharp nail down my spleen. Little demons prancing at my feet. No, worse than<em> that<em>! My blunder is such a fail, I can't make sense of it.

My mistake was, _I WOKE UP FIRST_.

I glanced around the room frantically. In spite of the sun out, and everything being a bit shinier, it's still very scary. Lesson number one when sleeping in a horror house, NEVER wake up first. Now I'm up alone, Craig is still dreaming ever so contently next to me. Since I'm awake, any kind of monster can come up and get me. Should I wake up my partner? He'll just grumpy and yell. Plus I don't want to ruin his sleep because of me. Cripes this isn't good. I can't fall back to sleep either, once I'm awoke I can't go back. Oh dear lord I'm going to be boiled and cracked like an egg! Then again, this is our new hideout, den, cover, house. We're going to be staying here for awhile. Perhaps forever. Why didn't I think running away all the way through?

Quietly but shivering, I tiptoed out the tattered mattress and onto the floor. Forgetting about how the wood creaks under my feet, I screamed. Again, Craig only stirred and stayed asleep. How does he does that? I'm the lightest sleeper I know. Before, on my slumber parties (it's not 'gay' when a boy says slumber party, right?) with Clyde and Butters, I always jump and grab them when they try to play a prank on me. My reflexes are so fast and instinctive, they were afraid to even sleep by me. Thinking about my two friends, I miss them. I can't remember what was so petrifying about them. Being with them, I used to stay a good 2 feet away, and keeping one good eye on them. Now I think about it, it doesn't seem neither of them wanted to do me harm. Was I wrong about all humans being evil and untrustworthy?

Suddenly, I saw a shadow flash behind me. Christ I hate this torture room! I quickly crept out the room and shut the door. I sighed relieved, I'm free. Now I made two terrible choices. _Why_ would I escape my sanctum with Craig, to wander the house alone? At least in the bedroom I had someone with me! Oh, it's too late Tweek. No going back. I decided I had to use the bathroom. I went across the hall and inside. I closed and locked the door. That should keep the vampires out. But wait, what if the creatures are in here with me? Then I'll have to unlock the door, so I could get out more fast. _However_, they could be outside, I locked it again. _Yet_, what if they're attempting to trick me and they are, indeed in the restroom with me?

"AHHHH!" I exclaimed, after locking and unlocking the door a hundred more times, dashing out the room. I can't even pee! I hope I can hold it in.

Walking downstairs, I approached the living room. The bear on the rug didn't seem as scary when the sun was out. Okay, I could do this. It's not that scary. I'm getting braver! I sat on the couch, walked around, stepped on the bear's face, pressed buttons on the T.V (didn't work), and sat on the floor. Feeling bold, I headed to the kitchen to search the cabinets. Although as soon as I reached the entrance, I saw rats scuttling around. Going into the kitchen was my 3rd mistake.

"JESUS CHRIST AND ALL MIGHTY! RODENTS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"

I shrilled dashing away, throwing my head back and snatching my hair(luckily already messy from sleeping). Alright...the kitchen is off limits. Going back upstairs,(I had enough of wandering), I opened the bedroom door and saw Craig wasn't on the mattress. Where did he go? Cripes! Oh Jesus Christ, the underwear gnomes and vampires took him away from me! Abruptly, a door made an opening sound and hard steps were coming towards me. Before I could even look, hands landed on my shoulders.

"Tw-"

"AHH!" I spun around and slapped the monster's face. My fourth terrible mistake. Peeping up, I realized it was the raven staring at me, taken aback and hand touching the spot I hit.

"...T...Tweek...?" Craig murmured, as if he's unsure on how to react on the situation. I guess he didn't expect me, Tweek, to slap him like that.

"OH CRAIG I APOLOGIZE!" I bowed to him multiple times. Waving my hands in all directions."Please forgive me! I didn't mean to! OH THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I HURT you! I bestowed pain upon you! CHRIST I'M SORRY!"'

After staring at me doing that for some minutes, the Tucker held my hands from moving, bringing them down. Calmly, he asked,

"Tweek...why did you hit me?"

"W-well... I thought a vampire busted through the broken window and kidnapped you! I thought the vampire would come for me next and force me to watch him eat you on a bun with no ketchup! Or mustard!" I babbled, my head had popped up insane explanations.

"That's crazy dude." Craig sighed, closing his eyes. "I was only looking for you, when I woke up you were gone. It scared me."

I blushed and focused my eyes downwards. He couldn't really mean that I meant that much to him? Would it upset him if I really did leave? No, I'm not so important. But that tensing feeling is coming on. I suddenly recall last night, Craig had named me precious. Does that mean he likes me? OH FOR THE LOVE OF TREES! Too much pressure! Craig grabbed the backpack.

"C'mon. Let's go to the kitchen and eat."

"YIKES! I c-can't go there!"

"And why not?"

"Because-ngh-I saw r-rats there..." I fiddled with my fingers shamefully. "Rats are the world's 8th threat to the apocalypse." The raven stared.

Unexpectedly, he lowered his head near mines until our noses touched, lips centimeters apart. My breath hitched and I swear I was going to faint from the proximity. Craig gazed steadily into my wavering orbs.

"I'm here for you. Plus, I promise that we'll cook you up some coffee-"

"COFFEE?" I gasped sharply, he chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Sure, nice tasty coffee."

* * *

><p>After cooking, we started eating in the living room. It was the first hot meal we had in weeks. Craig fried the sausages he stole (fortunately the house still had some pots and pans and etc) and oatmeal. We had no sugar, so the oatmeal was kinda tough to swallow. However I made coffee, and it made everything better.<p>

"Is it good?" My teammate motioned to my cup. I nodded happily, eyes half lidded.

"Very...good.." I affirmed slowly. Craig raised a brow.

"So _this_ is how you act when you have coffee. You act like you're drunk."

"But I'm n-not...drunk..." I stated. "I'm..._p-placid.._"

My head was swimming gently, in warming clouds. I noticed how my body was swaying lazily.

"Haha! If that's true, then you're the most placid I've seen!" He roared laughing. "I think I like the other you more."

"B-but...I'm not as jittery..." I sipped the drink. "I'm not...annoying.."

Craig cocked his head confused.

"Dude, you're never annoying. At least not to me."

"R-really?" I smiled. He returned it.

"Of course. Could I try the coffee? I never tried it."

"Mk." I got up to pour him a cup, however Craig only grabbed _mines_ and drunk out of it. From the _same_ part I put my lips on. I gulped and my body heated. DID WE JUST INDIRECTLY KISS? OH NO! JESUS CHRIST!

"Wow, it's not that bad." Craig licked his mouth. "Can I have-TWEEK! wake up! Wake up!"

With out warning, I fainted on the floor. The Tucker shook my body, yelling for me to come to. I couldn't, Craig and I practically _kissed_! Not lips to lips, but still! Too much pressure, too much to handle! Kisses lead to rape! Rape leads to death by an vulture's beak chopping your guts! The memory of Craig licking my ear last night came to mind.

"Ughh..." I groaned dizzily.

"Oh Tweek, what did I do? Did I drink the coffee wrong or something?"

* * *

><p>After the incident, Craig kept questioning, "Why did you pass out? Was it something I did?" I only answered that I thought I saw a ghost. <em>Which<em> I probably did before fainting. He left it at that, however giving me an skeptical look. We then proceeded with cleaning and fixing the-_our_-house. Finding the broom and dustpan, we started sweeping the floors.

"It might not seem it, but I'm a good cleaner." Craig said., sweeping the dust in the pan I held. I sneezed.

"Ngh, really?" I replied, the coffee effect wearing off.

"Mhm. Since mom was mostly gone and I took care of her."

"...Was it hard?" I asked gently, wanting to know more about his relationship with his mother. He nodded solemnly.

"She would always comment on how good I was...it was nice."

"Hehe." I giggled. I can't picture the raven mopping floors and wiping tables. "I r-rarely clean. My parents-ngh-are clean freaks and _love_ to s-see a speck of d-dirt." Craig laughed amused.

"Pfft, got to be tough. So you've never swept?"

I shook my head. Craig traded the broom and dustpan with me. I glanced between the broom and him unsure.

"Go on, sweep." He ordered. I attempted to do just that, being obedient. Although my hands are shaky and I only made the filth scatter. Craig sighed and stood up. Going behind me and bending over, he pressed his front side against my back, wrapping his arms around me and holding my wrists firmly so I didn't jitter. I blushed from being rubbed up against by him in such a way. His pelvic area is basically _stroking_ my ass! I'm getting dizzy again.

"See, this is how you do it." He said correcting, near my ear. Appearing not to notice how we are standing. "Doesn't this feel much better?"

Before I could point out how wrong that sounded, in the way we're positioned, my bladder told me to pee. That's right, I never did use the bathroom earlier. If I don't release myself now, I'll exploded! Jesus Christ!

"ACK! PEE!" I exclaimed, dashing up the stairs and into the washroom. Why did my bladder had to ruin my time being touched by Craig

* * *

><p>The rest of the cleaning we did was really easy. We took turns sweeping and holding the dustpan. Craig showed me how to get the dirt off the couch and the bear rug: by banging the broom on them. It looked extremely violent, and I believed if you kept hitting the bear like that he'll come out and eat us. I also consistently sneezed. Then we found a towel, so we wiped the T.V and scrubbed the sinks and bathtub. Craig took the sheet out one of the rooms, and laid it over the mattress we slept on. He said we'd get new covers and such later. I got the duct tape(Stolen from the last store) and repaired the holes and cracks. Craig found some wood laying around outside the house and I helped tape the wood on the broken windows. Everything is now a bit tidy and fixed.<p>

After cleaning, we brushed our teeth and washed our face with hot water (something we didn't do since the motel). So at the moment, we're in our room, Craig combing my hair and me murmuring tiny complaints about being too rough.

"Damnit. I wish this place had electricity, I can't curl your hair!" Craig groaned. "I guess we could just look like ourselves in here, since we have privacy."

"Ngh, if we l-leave, then w-we put on our d-disguises?" I asked relieved. I can have my messy mane back! God _is_ real!...Right?

"Yeah. Well, what do you want to do? We have spare time."

I thought for a moment, rubbing my chin and scratching my head.

"T-talk." I answered.

"Talk?"

"Yes..like, h-how do you-ack-do makeup so well?"

"Tch, my mom wanted a girl and got me. Thus, she taught me how to do hair and face professionally. It came in handy." Craig smirked. "You look really cute as a girl, but boy is much cuter." He ruffled my hair.

"Thank y-you.." Heat rose to my cheeks, does he have to be so affectionate? No, friendly. He wouldn't be affectionate with me, he doesn't like me that way.

"Was school really that bad to you? With all the crying and twitching?" He asked.

"N-not that b-bad." I looked up to the damaged ceiling. "I h-had Cl-Clyde and Butters."

"Were they nice?" Craig cocked his head. I smiled.

"Of course! E-even t-though I d-didn't really t-trust them. They would help-ack-me get over m-my conspiracies even w-when they k-know it's not real. M-mostly Clyde, Butters b-believes e-everything I t-think of. They would a-always come talk t-to me, when I d-didn't want them. B-but I g-got used to i-it. B-back at South Park, they sh-showed me g-games I never h-heard of."

"Must be fantastic..." Craig remarked, smiling somewhat gloomily. "..having friends to be with you.."

At that moment, I realized something I should have been noticed. In school, Craig was always lonely. Isolated from everyone else. I remember that picture Wendy showed us yesterday, of him getting caught smoking behind the school. He was _alone_ in that picture. In fact, I barely recall seeing Craig in class or the lunchroom. He's quiet and simply lurking in the shadows. He doesn't have friends, as I do. I felt _I_ was isolated, since I would be avoided, teased, and yelled at. No one wants to be by the weird boy. Yet, Clyde and Butters came to me. Who came to Craig? Who was there to hold him? Or to console him? Who kept his hopes up? Nobody did. He didn't join the Goth Kids, why? He would have fit in perfectly. Did he choose to be alone? Why?

I gazed at the midnight orbs in front of me. My life, is not as horrible as Craig's. I had someone there for me, 2 people actually. I had _both_ my parents, even if they don't listen. At school, I wasn't alone all time. Though Craig, he only has one parent. He lost his dad. His mother doesn't pay much attention and sleeps with men. Why haven't I took notice of this before? The signs were right there.

"Tweek? Why are you staring at me like that?" The raven inquired. Tears swelled in my eyes.

"Was it t-tough? B-being a-alone?" I stuttered, biting my lip to not cry. I promise myself I would not cry anymore in front of him. Craig gazed at me, shocked.

"...Yeah...it was..." He murmured. "Except, that's how I wanted it..."

This time, I held his hands first. In mines. Why would he want to be alone?

"But, you have-ngh-me now. I'm your f-friend..right?"

He stared at me, uncertain. For what seemed like an eternity, he smiled and nodded.

"Sure, we're friends."

I wonder...if we could ever be more than that? YIKES! There goes my heart again!

* * *

><p><strong>Bonding, Tweek does it well with Craig.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter eight: Going Goth  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Craig brought me to <em>'Hope's Lost and Found Shelter'<em>. He told me that his father used to bring him here, when he lost his baseball cap over and over. The average pay to buy something out of here (stuff that hasn't been claimed for over 4 weeks), is 50 cents. Luckily, we have have ten dollars left.

Lost and found shelters always made me felt better. Perhaps I were to get lost in my path, and end up here? Then someone would find me, I'll be saved. Lost and founds are your next choice when you lose something important. That is why I'm not twitching as much as I should, this place is like a haven. It even smelled nice, like cookies were being baked. Though, every now and then a boy around our age would try to flirt with me. Craig would swoop in and the situation would quickly be solved.

Going through boxes and shelves, we were searching for new blankets, sheets, and pillow sheets. We have actually been here for quite awhile. Craig couldn't agree with what I wanted, I couldn't agree with what he wanted. Plus, some of this stuff looked dirty(shivers).

"Alright, how about this?" My partner held up a black bed cover, red skulls scattering it. I screamed and blocked my face from the terrible piece of cloth.

"ACK! N-noway! It s-sends a bad message!" Craig rolled his eyes, folding it back up and laid it back on the shelf. What was he thinking, suggesting we should sleep under such an satanic blanket? I spotted a light blue pillow sheet, with white clouds.

"Is this, ngh, okay?" Craig just stared at me.

"...No..." I huffed.

"But C-Craig, it's nice and gentle!"

"It's a bit _too_ nice and gentle. Don't ya think?" He curled his lip, as if it was disgusting just too look at. I pouted.

"Erk, w-we've been here for an h-hour now. C-can't we get s-something plain?"

"No, than it'll be too simple. It needs to have some designs to it."

I sighed and pouted more. I've never felt so impatient in my life. Now I see why my parents never took my grocery or clothes shopping, it's too much pressure. Craig gazed at me for a minute, a blush tinting his cheeks faintly.

"Gosh, I still can't believe how cute you look when you look mad." He grinned and ruffled my hair. I choked, taken aback by the sudden compliment. I quickly thought how I could compliment him, in the same way. I can't believe how handsome he looks with the black shades. Or how he stands, one hip leaning out. Or how his nasally voice makes my heart throbs.

Cripes, I hate having 'lovey' feelings. They do things to you, godawful things.

* * *

><p>We end up picking 2 green and black striped pillow sheets. It didn't seem dirty, nor evil. It fitted Craig because at least it had black on it. We got a size full blanket(that should fit the bed) that was white and black spots as if it was a cow. Craig gags every time he glances at it, but he said he would tolerate it for me. I blushed at that. Finally, for bedsheets, we got a silky dark purple one. We have 8 dollars left.<p>

"So, anything else we need while we're out?" My partner asked while we walking back to our hideout. I looked down at myself.

First, since he couldn't curl my hair, I gotten 2 pigtails and my bang clipped to the side. The old unicorn shirt stank, with stains on the ends of it. My pink hearts capris, were dirty too, getting a bit ripped. As for my shoes, they survived more than my clothes. I'm not a hard walker. For the black snug hoodie with red hearts, I had forgotten it at the motel in North Park. Looking at Craig, his attire was wearing down as well.

"Uh, I think we-ngh-should get n-new clothes." I advised.

"Yea you're right. But we don't have enough really. You could probably fit some of my clothes that I packed until then." Craig told me.

Imagining wearing his clothes, I twitched harder.

* * *

><p>"Tweek, put it on."<p>

"GAH! I-I can't!"

"Yes, you can and WILL."

"N-no, I don't want to!"

"Oh c'mon, I promise it's okay."

"I'm o-okay. I could j-just wear t-this..."

"No, that won't do. Take it off."

"...P-please? Let m-me keep it on?"

"No, put _this_ on!"

In our bedroom (covers and sheets on now), I stood in front of Craig with only my boxers on. I was _very_ uncomfortable. Even though this is how I sleep with him, it didn't feel right in the morning, just standing there. We were currently arguing about me wearing his underwear. Craig had his boxers clutched in his hand, determined to get them on me. I flinched in fear. How many times had his _private_ _parts_ brushed against that material? And _I_ have to wear it? Would that be...indirect SEX? OH JESUS CHRIST!

"Listen, you have no choice." Craig interrupted my thoughts. "You'll get a rash if you keep the same underwear for more than 2 weeks, sooner or later."

"I prefer l-later..." I muttered, fiddling my fingers. He stared at me blankly, one eyebrow raised.

"Then I'll _force_ you into taking off your underpants and _I__'ll_ put on my boxers on you." Craig threatened seriously. Meaning business.

The whole scene played out before me. The raven would take advantage of me being defenseless, throwing me to the floor. His fingers sliding inside my boxers, touching my skin. I, in the process of this, would be squirming and hands trying to push him away. He would then pull down my under-

"You okay Tweek? Don't faint again, I was only kidding." Craig was at my side instantly, worried. I had dropped to my knees, not being able to stand any longer.

"Ack, I-I'll wear your boxers! You d-don't have to put them o-on me." I gave in. My partner only smirked smugly.

"You sure? By the red in your face, one would assume you would enjoy me undressing you." I panicked.

"GAH! T-that's totally untrue C-Craig!" He waved his hands in defense.

"Kidding, I'm kidding." He laughed. I'm starting to hate him now. But, for some reason I can't.

Several minutes later, I had on Craig's thin black sweater, boxers, and jeans. The jeans were too long so I had to roll up the hems. The black sweater sleeves passed reached my finger tips, nearly passing my whole hand. Though I didn't bother folding them back. The sweater also stopped a little over my hips. The boxers, was the one thing I didn't feel right in yet. I have permanent blush across my cheeks. I can't help but think, _my manhood is touching his manhood indirectly!_

The raven was staring at me, almost too studiedly. I was beginning to become nervous. Do I look bad in them? Just then, he gave an lop-sided grin.

"Damn. You went from being cute, to being _hot_." He breathed, eyes shining. I choked again. "Screw the girl outfit, I'm making you _goth_!"

I practically yelped. Me, dressing in attire that basically symbolizes DEVIL worship. Not that I'm stereotyping. I mean, I'll appear that way in certain views. And holy angels, he said I was hot. I'm not hot!

"B-but didn't you s-say I was innocent? Why w-wear dark clothing?" I protested weakly. He nodded.

"However, it's just that innocence which could give away to anyone who you are. I was so stupid! People already know how soft you are, so why dress you as a girl?"

After a pause, Craig abruptly slapped his forehead, making me jump.

"Argh, sorry for that. I get it from my mom. When I see things that look good, I can't help but to make it stay that way and improve it." I blinked, so that's why his eyes were shinning.

"I'll wear it-ngh-if you want m-me to." I told him. If wearing the dark fabric made him this exhilarated, I would do it for him. Craig ruffled my hair.

"Thanks. I swear though, I act like a girl some times. My mom has a bad effect on me." I chuckled lightly into my hand.

"I think t-that's just fine. I don't a-act like neither of m-my parents." I'm so different from them, like a wall is separating us.

"Pfft, I wish I was like my dad." Before I could ask why, he got up from his sitting position next to me and headed towards the door.

"You hungry? I bet you could beg some food market owners for food." Craig winked. "Especially when you look so hot as you are now."

"G-GAH!" I jolted, grabbing the ends of my pigtails, which I forgot I still had. My partner came over and took them down, patting my hair to the sides.

"Hm, perhaps I should give your hair a teased look before we leave out for food. No goth boy wears girly pigtails." He snickered. "And you could use some black nail polish."

I glanced at my chapped sky blue nails. I was actually getting used to them. Thinking about them getting painted over, turning into black, made me frown.

"You also can now stop wearing the sparkly lip gloss." Craig pointed out, further. "Are you going to miss being a girl?"

"N-noway!" I giggled, but said it meaningfully. I'm completely tired of being ogled by every boy who can't tell that I'm a male! Even Clyde mistook me for a girl. I'll happily accept my place as a boy again. Anyways, glancing at Craig, he probably thinks I'm more attractive dressing as a male.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seemed slow, I wanted to add this part in!<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter nine: The Cat  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Craig and I were walking back from searching trashcans in the alleys. For the past first week of living in our new hideout, we've (mostly me) have been begging for money and food. When that get's old, we'd go to the garbage and see if we can find something. So far we've been eating decently. Craig said we can easily spend the cash we have, but he wants to use it on when we extremely need it, like always. It took a while for me to not be scared while in the alley. Though on one drastic night, we slept in a store again to steal supplies.<p>

The neighbors took quick notice of us, but we kept to ourselves. The children from the block tried to play with Craig and me, but we kindly declined. The parents and adults tried to talk and help us, but we still declined. They were nice enough to whip up a basket of food and an envelope of money on our doorstep. That made me smile, I always thought people who lived in the poor areas were hoodlums and dangerous. But these people seem to understand our situation and care for us. Treating us like family when we ignore them, that's extremely nice of them.

Craig had also been calling me 'precious' on occasion. I blush less from it now, since I'm getting used to it. But I have yet to be brave enough to call him a cute name, or to even think of one. He kisses me on the cheeks more, does this mean we're officially dating? No, I hadn't confessed to him, and I'm sure Craig doesn't like me that way.

As we were nearing out the alley, we came across a medium sized cat. It didn't look fat, but very short and simply fluffy. The dominant color was creamy brown tabby fur, with a soft white underbelly. It's eyes were striking yellow, a black nose. The tip of the ears had extra fur sticking out. The tail was the fluffiest part of the animal's body.

The memory of what happened at the dog park in North Park came back. THIS CAT IS GOING TO KILL ME!

"AHH!" I screamed, pointing at the lethal creature. "WATCH OUT CRAIG!"

"Calm down Tweek, it's only a little cat." The raven laid a hand on my shoulder. "I can't believe your scared of a kitten."

"T-the dog p-park!" I defended myself. "I promise you that-ngh-it's going to explode and my g-guts will sc-scatter!" He looked at me.

"I don't even know what to say to that..."

Suddenly, the cat came up and rubbed against our legs.

"_meoow_"

I shivered and latched onto Craig's arm, going to the other side of him. He sighed and picked up the cat, curling it inside his arms like baby. How can he hold such a beast?

"See, everything's fine." He cooed. That sight of my teammate holding it, reminded me of something. I can't place it. I felt like I once saw him in a sweet moment as of this. It's too familiar for me to forget, why can't I remember?  
>Though I gave up, that cat didn't seem too bad when it was in his arms. I almost <em>envied<em> the feline for being so close to the raven.

I stepped in front of Craig and timidly patted the cat's head. I yelped when it had licked my finger, it's leathery tongue grazing my palm. Craig chuckled and I blushed embarrassed. Was I really that petrified of something so harmless?

"Now that you're more braver..." He put it in _my_ arms.

I was not prepared for such an responsibility. I practically almost threw it into the alley when Craig had gave me a warning glare, suspecting what I was going to do. So I consoled myself and held it. From a closer look, I caught that it's tiny paws were muddy, the fur damped and dirty. I'm going to get cat germs now! Oh heaven and everything pure, I'm going to get cat disease! I'll grow fangs and have fur, and get claws! I'll have an obsession with scratching furniture and chasing fast objects! NOO!

Luckily before I could toss it for real this time, Craig had nodded proudly since I held it long enough, and sat the animal back on the ground.

"Was that so hard?" He grabbed my hand and started walking.

"Ngh, I-I guess not..." I murmured. If my award was Craig holding my hand, it was worth it.

Though as we started walking, I glanced behind me and saw that it was _following_ us!

"Ngh, i-its coming o-our way Craig! It's a s-spy!" I screeched. The raven peered back and sighed.

"Don't worry, it probably just like us. Let's go, the sun's setting." We learned after hearing a gunshot 3 days ago, that it was wise to not be out in the dark.

But I still didn't appreciate how it was following our every move. When we turned a corner, it did. When we stop, it did. If I walked faster, (Craig didn't), it'd go faster. Why won't it leave us alone?

Arriving inside the house, the cat stayed outside the door and meowed loudly, scratching at the door. What if it's signaling the FBI or higher power? Maybe it's a werecat! Or a witchcat, or a vampcat? It could call it's master to invade our hideout and kill us! I informed my partner on my theories, he said,

"Tweek, now that's very insane. Once it understands that we won't let it in, it'll go away. Sheesh calm down, it's only a cat." Craig flopped onto the couch, stretching. I went to sit by him. He extended an arm across my shoulders and pulled me into him. I snuggled inside him and gave a tiny smile.

"Oh by the way, I think there is someone who still lives here..." I jerked in his hold and snapped my head to his face.

"W-what d-do mean?"

"Well, when we cleaned up I saw that the dust didn't match how old the house is. This place should be more dirtier from how much it's aged. And the food labels I checked in the kitchen are pretty updated."

"Which means, _someone_ had been taking care and restocking the food before we even came here."

I was absolutely petrified for the worst. All of the evidence seemed to be true enough to fit the idea.

"Ngh, Do you t-think they'll c-come back?"

"I don't know.." Craig frowned. "It would be a problem if they do..."

"Gah! Can't we f-find somewhere e-else to go?"

"No-"

_"meoww mrroow"_

I slowly angled my head towards the door, reaching my hands up into my hair. Craig grabbed my wrists and lowered them, then turning my head back to him. I focused my eyes onto his, I didn't mind giving him my attention.

"Don't look at the door, your anxiety would just get worse." I nodded.

"S-sorry...I can't-ngh-help it." Thinking over and over about my fears is a habit. I analyze every little detail and assume it's part of my conspiracies. I need to stop that, I'm only hurting myself. I have Craig with me, so I should get better a lot quicker.

"Good little Tweek." He praised, smiling. "Let's go to bed, precious."

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, something soft had hit my face. I jolted out of my teammate's arms, to find the shadow vanish quickly down the stairs, from the opened door. Jesus Christ this is too much pressure! I've never walked through the house alone in the dark, only when there's light. But maybe it's the person who still lives here, like Craig had mentioned? Then I must go see! However it could be a trick and the Devil could be waiting for me. To snatch me up while he can. I shivered, I could wake up the Tucker.<p>

Although if there_ is_ a demon downstairs, I wouldn't want him to be involved. I stepped out from under the blanket to investigate, the floor creaked under my feet. As I approached the stairs, I gaped at how it dissolved into the darkness. There was no light to guide me, like an abyss of nothingness here to swallow me up. Clutching the banister, I edged myself down the stairs one by one. I wish Craig was here.

I halted on what I thought was the 7th step. I heard the squeaks of the flood being ran on, an object being crashed onto it. I nearly turned tails and flew back into the raven's sleeping arms, though I have to be stronger. I'm surprised I hadn't cried yet. I reached the end of the steps, more light came in from the windows. I saw the mysterious shadow pass by inside the kitchen. Gulping, I practically _shuffled _towards it, my eye twitched. Looking inside, I caught 2 gleaming eyes blinking back at me in the dark.

I screamed for my life and spun around, to only smack dead into a wall. I fell back on the floor, rubbing my face. A bright beam was shined into eyes and I shut them. This has got to be an alien invasion! The gleaming eyes and bright light, only concludes to ALIENS! Oh GOD ALMIGHTY HELP ME FROM BEING PROBED AT! I'm too young to be dissected!

"P-please alien, d-don't abduct m-me!" I prayed with my hands. "I'm n-not worth i-it!"

I felt my chin being delicately tilted upwards, The alien drawing close and kissing my cheeks. Oh holy heavens, it's injecting poison into my skin by pressing it's lips on me! Then, a familiar scent overflowed my nose. The comforting and lovely smell. The hand which held my chin, moved to cup my cheek, thumb rubbing against it adoringly.

Opening my lids, I squinted at the beam of light, which was actually a flashlight. Glancing away from it, I saw Craig grinning at me. I blush deeply.

"First you think I'm a murderer, rapist, vampire, now an _alien_?" He exasperated. "Make up your mind precious."

"T-there's a p-person in the kitchen!" I exclaimed, pointing. "I-it's there!"

"Oh really? Haven't all the things you made up, weren't real?"

"Ack, but this o-one _is_ real this time. I m-mean it!" I pleaded.

Craig gave a skeptical appearance, though aimed the flashlight(I forgot that he stole it from the store, why didn't I think to grab it before going down the stairs?), into the kitchen. Inside, was not a person, monster, or demon. It was the cat that had followed us from the alleys. As I permanently had my mouth hanging flabbergasted, Craig busted up laughing and moving to pick up the horrid creature.

"I can't believe my sleep was ruined by your screams in the night, for a cat!"

_"Meow"_ I swear, that cat had smiled with true evil. It will destroy us all!

* * *

><p>In the living room, with two cups of coffee (He claimed I needed one), the cat resting on Craig's lap, and the moon giving us light, I scorned at the fluffy feline. I apologize God, though I freaking hate this CAT! My tired partner chuckled at my bad attitude.<p>

"How...did it get inside..?" I asked slowly, too mellow out from my coffee.

"He probably slipped through one of the holes in the house." Craig shrugged, petting it.

"Wait...you said..._he_?"

"Yea, I checked." A pause. "Tweek, I think we should keep him."

I would have screeched with terror and my disapproval of the whole suggestion, however again I was too relaxed from my drink. So I questioned calmly why.

"Well, he would only follow us everywhere we go and sneak back into the house if we kick him out." He pointed out. Craig scratched the cat's back.

I cocked my head and blinked. It was coming all back now. I understand why I thought it was deja vu when I saw him cuddle the kitty in his arms at the alley.

"Didn't you have...a pet at home...a guinea pig?" I asked. The raven hesitated before answering.

"Yea, her name was Stripe."

That did it. It all came back to me now. In school one day, the silent kid was seen carrying an adorable rodent. He was walking class to class whispering to it. The kid didn't let anyone touch it. And refused to get rid of it, when the teachers ordered him to. That kid was Craig. Why didn't I recognize him before? I wanted to bomb him with questions, though my mouth and body was not as fast as my mind.

"What...happened...to her..?"

"She was a gift from my dad. My mom doesn't like him, and was jealous of his gift. So after about a month, she gave Stripe away..."

I gasped, he nodded.

"My mom is cruel and sick. That's why I want to live with my dad."

I glanced at the cat. If this evil creature would make him happy, then I could put up with it. But, if his mom is really that horrible, and I remind him of her, am I just as horrible?

"Okay.." I agreed. "I'm fine...with it.."

Craig brightened and handed him over to me, leaving to wash the cups in the kitchen. The cat's creamy brown fur felt softer on my bare skin. Craig and I were clad in boxers from sleeping. I actually used to like cats but since the dog park incident, I'm wary of them. It could attack at any minute! Though, at that second the creature _purred_. Perhaps one of the most darling moments of my life. I cradled him.

"_Wow_" An abrupt sigh made me jump. I looked to see Craig chortling. "You might enjoy our new pet more than me."

"Ngh, I-I don't think so.." The coffee effect worn off. The raven yawned, came over, removed that cat from me and grabbed my hands.

"I stayed up long enough, let's get back to the bedroom, precious."

* * *

><p><strong>This cat would just <em>not<em> leave them alone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Ten: 100 questions  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We (Craig) named the cat GS. Which stands for Government Spy. Craig did this just to spite me and laugh. I promised myself not read too much in our pet's name, but I betrayed myself. What if he really is a spy and Craig's his accomplice? Though the raven would only wave his hand and assure me he's kidding.<p>

GS had torn up the furniture and our mattresses. We didn't mind none of it belonged to us, as long as he didn't think the hideout was his litter-box. Actually, GS would leave and come through as he pleases. I guessed this was an second home to the cat. So he's not our pet officially, we have no sole power over him. But he did become apart of us, Craig and I. When we're bored, we'd find GS and play. If he decides to stay at night, the cat would sleep between us on the bed. I gradually grew to trust it. I still keep an good eye on him.

Also since we were starving and the trashcans weren't helping, Craig and I went to an (what the raven likes to call it), 'Give away Market'. It's where homeless or poor people go to receive free food. We even went to a store. This time actually buying something legally, in the newspapers we saw, had suspicion of 2 kids breaking in and entering. Craig took me back to the lost and found shelter as well, for new clothes.

I was forced to pick out dark clothing with gothic designs on them. That's why I'm wearing black socks, black pants, and a black shirt with an blood red tie printed on the neck part. I look like a darn shadow for cripes sake! That's not even all of the new (worn) clothes I have, but I won't go into detail about that. Crag had gave me more of his clothing he took off in the motel. The wrist bands, which appeared to look like a belt or a dog's collar, and his fingerless gloves that had chains attached to them. Craig had peeled off the last of my blue nail polish, relieved.

I loathed my new look, I wanted to go back to my girl outfit. My teammate practically _adored_ my look. Every so often glancing at me and saying under his breath how 'hot' or 'unresisting' I look. My cheeks would be tainted red and I'd stuttered out how terrible I appear. Even though I'll be gushing inside from having Craig dote on me. Instead, though, of boys flirting me with when they thought I was girl, they now edge away from me scared. Or the ones that I'm _posing_ as, think I'm _part_ of them! Other goth kids believe I'm the same as _them_!

Oh God and for everything pure and sweet, don't let them corrupt madness in my mind and trick me into drinking cow's blood!

Ahem, alright. Craig had found no use of his slouching beanie, so he gave it away to GS to toss around. His new clothes consist of casual, laid back material. Which naturally fits his basic mood when I'm not irritating him with my craziness or when he's not acting like his mother. Except we had to keep the colors cheerful, so right now he's wearing a loose V-neck yellow shirt(the weather was getting warm), and army styled cargo pants. We argued over the pants, debating whether they were bright, or goth. Craig pointed out that he'd just appear like a soldier, so we left it. That's what happened the last 8 days.

Momentarily, I was dealing with a problem. I was walking up the stairs and saw GS, battering my Robert like a mouse.

I completely forgotten about my coffee blankie, keeping him neatly folded in the closet that was in Craig and mine's room. I thought I was strong enough to be without him. Craig had been proud, awarding me with a new package of my favorite drink. But I still cherish that blankie, ever since I was 5 years old. I used to drag with me everywhere. And now this animal is tearing it up! All of the memories I had with it flew out the window.

Before screeching, I raised my eyes to the heavens questioning why they allowed this to happen, and attempted to snatch Robert away from GS. The brown cat was too fast, clinching it's delicate fabric between it's fangs and bolted into an empty bedroom. I dashed after him, all around the room, over the bed, under the bed, then back outside again. GS obviously thought this was a game. I could detect a grin on his face and his tail lashing about playfully. He darted down the stairs, I followed behind. This godforsaken cat is working me up a sweat. The holy angels mustn't be real, why would they let such an ill-willed creature on to Earth? There is no hope for us all.

When GS hit the landing, I dived for him. Just missing his fluffy tail and falling flat on my stomach, smacking my forehead.

"Ouch!"

The wood floor is very uncomfortable and hard, I have to say. Straightening myself up, I saw Craig staring at me on the couch, concerned and amused.

"That's not how you catch a cat, Tweek." He informed, snickering at my fail. "What did GS do? You okay?"

I knew he wanted to explode with laughter.

I pointed an angry finger at the horrible feline, who was now in the corner humping Robert. I was devastated, my 1st best friend is getting raped by a cat! That's it. I hate GS and every other cat for the rest of my _life_. I'm not even scared anymore, it's personal! I started to race for GS, though he bounded out a hole we left open for him. I sprinted to the door, in pursuit of catching him, but Craig had blocked me. Pulling me to the couch with him, sitting me between his legs with my back pressed against his chest. Craig bind his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my head.

My cheeks colored, the proximity is getting a bit too close.

"Were you really going to chase Robert outside, and start running around like a fool in the streets for a cat?"

"Ngh, he was r-raping him!" I nodded, slightly confused. "Why would-ack-GS suddenly do t-that?" His mouth moved to my ear, brushing the skin as he spoke.

"Sometimes cats go into heat. They need to release their sexual feelings. Just as us humans do..." My teammate answered.

To explain his point more, he squeezed me against him tighter, encasing me. Craig sucked at my neck hungrily, his wet tongue slipping out at random to lick me. He hummed happily, which vibrated through my body. My blush grew hotter, so I tried to wiggle away. But, who was I kidding? Even the Devil and werewolves knew that I'm enjoying every second of being sucked by Craig. My heart was beating faster, in a new tempo. My eyes dilated, becoming half-lidded.

"Nn.." I moaned, arching my neck back instinctively so he could mark more area. My hands clutched at his knees.

I'm totally inexperienced, I don't know what to do in return. Craig didn't seem to mind, I felt his grin and one hand went in my shirt to press my chest. The under caressing under my thigh. I mewled and bit my lip.

"You're liking this, aren't you?" Craig asked between sucking. "This is how humans release sexual feelings."

Sadly, here, he stopped. I nearly whined and pouted. Till I remembered what happened. Did the rebel just _made out _with me? And I was going to ask for MORE! Craig had allowed me to own a new emotion I hoped I'd never get. _Aroused._

A certain part of my body, had harden during the session. And my heart, it was beating in a way I wasn't familiar with. My breathing had hitched and was uneven, I _moaned_ for Jesus sake! Tweek Tweak does _not_ make that sound! I was scarcely getting used to my loving emotions for Craig, now I'm going to lust after him! AHH THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS ANYWAY! Wait...am I hitting puberty? Oh, I'm going to die soon. Puberty is the 19.84th reason to the apocalypse. I need Clyde with me, he had girlfriends before and knows how to deal with 'sexual feelings' as Craig calls them. If this new feeling grows, I might evolve into an addictive sex beast like Kenny!

Does this mean Craig has the same feelings towards me? No, no. He was simply elaborating why GS had raped Robert. He didn't meant anything extra to it. I'm only his friend, teammate in running away. I tossed away the idea of Craig finding pleasure from sucking me. He would never. However...when I glanced back, why was his face flushed and eyes shinning? Now my body tensed again like usual.

I longed to ask why did he have to do this to me. Causing my heart to overflow with these emotions. Before I could Craig whispered,

"You know, you sure look bangable when you're horny Tweek." I fainted.

Further, why does he have to _say_ things like that?

* * *

><p>After I woken up an hour later, the raven apologized for making me pass out. Though he teased me for being so innocent and pure, getting horny.<p>

We were in our room on the bed, eating room temperature pork and beans in plastic bowls. It came from a can in the kitchen cabinet, the expiration date didn't come yet. We sat cross legged beside each other, playing 100 questions. We started this game today, in attempt to know one another better. It was working. The tough part was, we had to answer in complete truth.

"So," Craig said, it was his turn. "Which do you prefer, coffee with or without the cream?"

"Gah, t-that's an easy o-one. Without." I grinned. I was wondering whether to question him about his family, or to dare ask about his feelings for me. I had already picked why he doesn't give the bird that much anymore. His answer was that he's saving it for when it's really needed.

Then, my mind suddenly recalled a rumor that was passed when I was still in school. It was about Mrs. Tucker being pregnant with her 7th child. I don't pay a lot attention to rumors, even when it's about me. But, now I'm curious. I tried asking in the most politest way I could.

"I-is true that your m-mom is h-having her s-seventh b-baby?" Craig's eyes widen, I instantly thought I offended him. But he quickly collected himself, chuckling.

"Let me guess, kids at school said that right?" He smirked, depressingly and frustratedly. "Yeah, it's true she's having another kid. But not her 7th, her second. Kids really do exaggerate things."

I was tempted to ask more into depth about the topic, but that would not be playing fair. I'll just have to wait. Craig asked his question.

"Why do you think you're always being stalked by the devil, or vampire, or something?" I twitched. Terrible memories gravitated to my head.

"Ngh, when I w-was y-younger I spent my l-life mostly with my grandparents. T-they are o-overly religious, and g-glued the images o-of God and the D-Devil in me. I-it got kinda b-bad..."

I didn't want to go into detail, the raven understood and nodded. After finishing his beans, he sat the bowl on the floor.

"I'm sorry about that. Your grandparents sound ugly. Go ahead, it's your turn."

"Uhm, d-does that mean the baby y-your mom is p-pregnant with, isn't from y-your dad? S-since he's gone?"

"Mhm. The dipshit insists on dating several man, never taking a goddamned break. Not for herself, her life, or me." Craig scowled. "I don't know what the hell she's thinking, having another child when she couldn't raise me correctly."

I leaned back, he was scaring me with his anger and swearing. I've never heard him curse much, or get this peeved (not by me). Is this the _real_ him, or does he only get this way when he's thinking about his mother's bad traits? I wondered how Craig acts when he's at his old home, in South Park.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure that the man she got knocked up with left her. Who WOULDN'T? She's completely inconsiderate and manipulative. I hate that the bitch can't even _listen_ to a word I'm saying! Then she has the nerve to leave me for months without one fucking word. I don't-"

Craig chilled down his rants when he caught my fearful expression. He sighed, scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"...Sorry. My mom just ticks me sometimes." I remembered him confessing that he does love her. Where did that go to?

"N-no! It was my-ngh-fault. I shouldnt h-have brought i-it up." I stammered, almost dropping my forgotten plastic bowl of beans. Craig grabbed it and placed it next to his. He then situated into crawling closer to me, wrapping his arms around my sides and resting his head on my shoulder. I breathed him in, becoming calm as usual by his scent.

"Precious..I've never had a friend except for Stripe. So, how am I as a friend to you?"

"Y-you're a g-great one!" I answered immediately, startled at my own quickness.

"Hm, really? I thought I was a walking bomb, filled with fury to you." Craig teased. "Or at least some kind of monster you made up."

"Eh! N-not true!" I pouted, then remember it was my turn.

Assuming the topic should be changed off of family, I summoned my bravery and asked about his feelings towards me. Beginning with what he had just questioned me.

"H-how a-am _I,_ as a friend t-to you?" My heart beat paced as I waited.

"That's complicated." Craig muttered. "You're different. You could be okay one minute, then screaming scared for your life or chasing a cat around the house. You could drive me nuts."

"Oh..." I mumbled, being put down. He turned my face to look at him. Craig's eyes gazed lovingly at me back, so much my chest pounded.

"That's exactly why I like you." He kissed my cheek firmly, then rested his head back on me. Before I could ponder about what type of 'like' he meant, he said,

"My turn. I've been curious, are you gay Tweek?" I turned concrete solid at that.

"Uhm...w-w-why w-would you t-think t-that?" I barely got out.

"Ah ah, you have to answer the question." Craig reminded so kindly. I bloomed an vivid tinge. I couldn't twiddle my hands, he had me in his embrace.

"W-well...erm...p-pass?"

"Pfft, dude you can't pass. This isn't a game show." I cannot avoid this question.

If I say yes, I would be verbally approving my sexual orientation to God and his angels. Craig would know without a doubt that I have a crush on him. Worse, I would be accepting _myself_ of being a homosexual. Not that I'm homophobic. On the other hand, if I say no, God would be aware that I'm resisting going to the wrong path. And Craig would think I'm straight. Wait, if he thinks I'm straight, wouldn't that destroy every chance of me having a relationship with him? And he'd probably stop kissing me, calling me precious, and holding me, in respect. But God is more important, so I'll take that risk.

"N-no..I'm straight." Craig raised his head again, smirking astonished.

"Oh? So you only moaned when I sucked you, because you were 'playing along'?"

My blush grew at the memory, I could still feel his tongue and lips on me.

"Y-yes. I-I like g-girls...n-not boys.."

Craig kept smirking at me. Cripes, he knows that I'm lieing.

"Ah. So why is your face red?"

"It's h-hot in h-here..?" I replied, more as a question. He cocked his head entertained by my obvious lies. Even though it's warm outside, the house gets drafts from the multiple holes we didn't tape shut.

"Alright. Want me to make it hotter?" Craig whispered, drawing nearer to me. He was going to do it. Kiss me square on the lips.

"ACK! THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" I shoved myself away from him. He laughed and pulled me back towards his way.

"You are such a terrible liar Tweek. I can see right through you." Craig embraced me again. "Why couldn't you just said you were? I'm gay too, nothing's wrong with that."

"I-it's not p-pure in God's e-eyes..."

"Tch, I believe in religion and everything. But I'm going to like and love whoever my heart goes to. I can't stop that."

I stared at him, in a new light.

"But-"

"No 'buts'." He ordered. "You need to quit thinking about the consequences sometimes and just let it be. Let it flow." I nodded, obeying.

"Mk. I-I'll t-try." God will not be happy with me, I'll pray hard tonight.

"Hey, we forgot about the 100 questions game. Who turn was it?"

I couldn't answer him because abruptly we heard,

_"meoww. Meoww"_

Glancing at the ajar door, GS had stuck his body half way in. In his teeth, dangled Robert all muddied and covered with cat saliva. I yanked at my hair, my blankie had never been so filthy.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I screeched, up and running to rescue Robert. GS had already spun and went down the stairs. I seriously _hate_ that animal! Behind me Craig yelled,

"You're never going to catch that cat, precious!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, Tweek vs. GS. Who'd win?<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The chapter title is a quote from Panic At the Disco: Sarah Smiles**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: In a world, so unaware<br>**

* * *

><p><em>"No! Don't do that Tweek!" Grandma yelled at me, I was watching Pokemon: The First Movie. It <em>was _my favorite. I noticed this was when I was younger.  
><em>

_"Why can't I watch it?" I asked.  
><em>

_"You just can't! It's full of Satanic messages! Everything that deals with this magic, never before seen creatures, are the Devil's work!"  
><em>

_Grandma snatched the remote and clicked to the church and religious teachings channel.  
><em>

_"Are there Satanic messages everywhere?"  
><em>

_"Of course Tweek! Magazines, newspapers, even video games! You're never safe!" She warned. I was frightened, at such an age as 8.  
><em>

_"Is t-there a way, I can be s-safe?"  
><em>

_"Yes sweetheart. God is our only, true, protector. Pray to him everything day, every waking second of your life! He will guide you to the right path, safely."  
><em>

_I smiled, assured. I glanced at the church channel with comfort and ease. But, Grandma kept going on with the lecture.  
><em>

_"However. If you're not pure, God will NOT accept you into his Heaven. God will NOT protect you from the Devil."  
><em>

_"W-what? But didn't you say once that God loves us al-"  
><em>

_"Yes, indeed son. Although you can't live all willy-nilly. You have to live in HIS eyes. God's view and word is ALWAYS right. So you can't do all the things you could, like you can't watch Pokemon anymore."  
><em>

_"N-never?"  
><em>

_"Never." She nodded her head firmly. The giant cross hanging from her neck gleaming.  
><em>

_"...B-but I like Pokemon...what about Dragon Ball-"  
><em>

_"No. Dragons, ha! Dragons are another form of demons the Devil worshipers like to create. God would not approve, not one bit."  
><em>

_"Well I don't care!" I gritted my teeth. "I don't care what God approves! I see nothing wrong with Pokemon, or Dragon ball Z!"  
><em>

_My grandmother gasped horridly, clutching her cross and muttering an apologetic prayer to the heavens.  
><em>

_"You've spoken disgustingly!" She yanked me up by my wrist, hauling me off upstairs. "Come, I'll bathe you in holy water and wash off your impurity!"_

_"NO!" I screamed, thrashing about.  
><em>

_Suddenly, I wasn't being dragged by her anymore. I was in the sky, falling, at my present age. Clouds passing by me endlessly. Familiar sounds had gotten more rapid, more angry. Their voices were, Grandma's and Grandpa's, I recognized.  
><em>

_"Don't swear, Tweek! You're writing a contract with the lord of Hell!"  
><em>

_"Don't watch this movie, Tweek! You're listening to the ridicule of God!"  
><em>

_"What have we told you, Tweek? You CAN'T play with those kids. They play Mortal Kombat, that's bad for you!  
><em>

_"Will God be happy with the the way you are? I think not. Fix yourself up soon, or we'll have to take you down to the church for another ritual."  
><em>

_I finally hit ground, their threatening voices muted. At first, I believed I was in peace. But I was wrong, unsurprisingly. I had just died and ended up in the place I hoped to never come.  
><em>

_"Welcome," He sang. "I've been watching you for a long time now, Tweek."  
><em>

_The Devil was creeping towards me, I was about to run off when his minions grabbed me.  
><em>

_"Aw, stay for a while, why don't you?" Satan chuckled vilely. "For, I don't know, an eternity or so?"  
><em>

_He bored his flaming orbs into me. I longed to shut my eyes, but I was afraid for what would happen if I did so. I was locked into Satan's cold yet hot leer. His ever growing smirk revealing sharp yellow teeth. Behind him, in my view, I could see Pokemon, Naruto, Digimon, certain singers, and other children and people burning or in torture. About to scream in terror, the minion beside me clamped my mouth.  
><em>

_"Nobody can hear, if you yell." The Devil blinked satisfied.  
><em>

_"I...I don't b-belong here..." I muttered almost silently. He, along with his demons, boomed with petty laughter.  
><em>

_"Really? Do you 'belong' in Heaven?" He chortled. "God didn't accept you that well, see, therefore he dumped you on me."  
><em>

_"N-No, I did everything r-right!" I cried. I was pure enough, wasn't I? I tried to do everything God desired.  
><em>

_"If you did, why are you here in this pit with me?" Satan pointed out, grinning. He somehow teleported in my face. Breathing down my neck, I shivered. _

_"You knew, sooner or later, this was going to come." He said in a hushed voice, trailing his claw to my neck. Wrapping his fingers around it then-_

* * *

><p>I shot up from the bed upright. I panted and gasped as if I had just escaped from drowning inside a pool. I was sweating, the fire from my visit to Hell still scorching my skin. My heart thudded in my chest, pumping my blood to a rate I didn't enjoy. My whole body trembled, not one muscle was stable. I glanced to my left, hoping to see Craig, but his spot was empty. My eyes then swirled in an petrified frenzy around the sunny room. It was morning.<p>

I didn't care how bright the room was, I hidden myself under the blankets and bottled up. Anything could pop out at any moment. The dream-no _nightmare_- must have been a sign from the spirits that I'm following the wrong path. I bit my lip and held my eyelids shut fixed. I whispered multiple prayers and pleading for forgiveness. I should had listen to Grandma and pa better.

My mind conjured random insane theories. Flashing through my brain. That, The Devil was standing, staring down at me. Or if I get out of bed, something will jump and grab me. Or that the house will collapse. Maybe if I open my eyes, a vampire will be glaring right at me. No, God himself will be shaking his head at me in disappointment. I'm not good enough.

I'm not even dead yet, though when I do, I'm sure Satan will be waiting patiently. Heck, he'll kill me now! I whimpered, but I bit my lip harder to keep from crying. I made terrible mistakes in life, and now I'm being punished for it. Will God ever forgive me?

No matter how much I had attempted to convince my parents that this is real, they won't believe me. That nightmare, was definitely real. If only my dad had believed his parents(my grandparents are from his side), about all the religious actions. He would have trusted me. However he insisted on living life to the fullest, he told me his parents were just crazy from age. My dad is sadly mistaken. Clyde and Butters don't believe me either, why can't they? My friends only comfort me and say it's all in my head. Isn't this the reason why I ran away?

I hate this, I hate life. Just when I thought it was getting better. This world is filled with too many unanswerable mysteries. I sobbed achingly.

I heard footsteps walking the steps in the hallway. I didn't move, I wanted it to be the Devil or some demonic creature to take me. Then I could get away from my fears and finally be 'free', as I may call it. The footsteps came into the room, drawing nearer.

"Tweek you alright?" Craig took the blankets off of me. I opened my eyes, catching his stricken, confused expression. He cradled me into his arms, I held him back tightly. I buried my face into his bare chest. The raven seems to always come when I'm at my point of breaking.

"Ngh, w-where w-were you?" I hiccuped through crying, my body twitched. "W-why weren't you b-by me, when I had w-woke up?

"Last night, when you fell asleep, I had went downstairs to get some water. I kinda crashed on the couch. I'm sorry precious, what's wrong?"

Life. The world. Religion. Myself.

"E-everything!" I decided.

"You're rattled." He pointed out. "I'm here for you, remember? Did you have a bad dream?"

I nodded twice, for both questions, sniffling.

"What happened inside it?" Craig whispered, comfortably stroking my hair.

I summarized over my nightmare to him. How at first, I was simply eight years old again and watching my old T.V show. Then my grandmother had came into the picture, bursting with rage about God and why it was bad for me. I hadn't liked it, so I had a small rant. Causing me into receiving another holy water bath. Next I explained I was my regular age, falling and hearing Grandma's and pa's voices. Finally in Hell speaking with the Devil.

When I tried persuading Craig that it was all real, probably a message warning me to change and fix my sins, he only hugged me more, rocking back and forth. I didn't know if he believed me or not, or if he didn't give a damn about it. He simply commented that it was a weird dream, and apologized again for not being there when I awoke.

Craig kept stroking my hair, occasionally moving to kiss my wet cheeks. Murmuring that sunsets don't shed tears and calling me precious. He allowed me to stay curled on his lap, still muffling my bawls. Eventually I relaxed and ceased most of my twitching.

"I-I hate life..." I murmured, closing my eyes and taking in a deep inhale of Craig's scent, and snuggled closer. Even in the morning he smelled and felt warm.

A pause. My partner's stroking hand faltered its movements for a second.

"Why..why do you hate your life Tweek?"

"N-not _my_ l-life. Ngh, Life i-in general." I replied. "It's t-too hard for m-me. Everything is t-too much. Why d-does it have to be this w-way?"

"What way?" Craig asked softly.

"So-ack-confusing!" I complained. "I d-don't know w-what's right or w-wrong. I d-don't know what to b-believe. Or why w-we're living. E-everything should h-have a r-reason and cause.

"But it d-doesn't, not a-all of it. Th-there's no evidence for e-everything and it irks m-me. It s-scares me. I hate not kn-knowing."

"...Do you feel alone?" Craig inquired, gently. I hesitated. He should know exactly what lonely is.

"Y-yes. W-why wouldn't I?"

"Do you really think there should be a reason for everything?" I nodded. "Heh. I did too, Tweek. But my time with you changed that."

I looked up and saw Craig smiling morosely.

"If there was an reason for all things, what is there to live for? Do you think knowledge is all that great? I _wish_ I could erase some of the things I know."

"..." I had to think about it, the way he had put it.

"Some times, stuff needs to be left alone. You shouldn't hate life for that Tweek."

"D-don't _you_ hate life though?" I countered, regretting it. Craig appeared ashamed and his sad smile turned into an grim grin.

"Life's a bitch, I can't lie about that. My mom makes me want to commit suicide sometimes, or kill her even. On the other hand, since I met you, I can handle it better."

"Y-you m-mean it?" I asked, scrunching up my eyebrows. I was touched by his statement.

"Of course. You make things easier with your insanity, somehow." I smiled.

The truth was, Craig makes my life more bearable as well. I'm not as scared when I'm with him, or twitchy. He puts me in an nice sanctum. I'm glad I have him with me.

Craig's hand traveled to my cheek, rubbing it. His eyes had an musing and debating tone to them.

"Tweek...ever liked someone you thought you couldn't have? Or someone who would never feel the same way?"

I blushed and nodded. I like him, Craig. But I'm afraid that he's too different, too remote, and I'm too crazy for him to like back.

"It's hard isn't it?"

"Y-yes."

"Yea, I know exactly what you mean." He sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter twelve: What a Rainstorm could lead To  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Today, the weather was gloomy. Dark clouds had brewed over the sky, pouring rain down and causing a storm with lightening. Wind was creeping inside the cracks in the house, and water dripped from the ceilings-we had remedied that by sitting bowls under them. We had originally planned to beg for money today(meaning me), but Craig advised we'd do it tomorrow.<p>

In spite of my severe paranoia and my grandparents' warnings, I love rainstorms, or when it rains at all. That fresh spring smell which spreads across Earth, makes me feel light. I could smell it before the rain comes, during, and after. That rhythmic sound of the raindrops hitting the surface, calms me. To me, the sky looks beautiful with the grey mixing in with the blue, especially when the lightening combines with it. The boom of the thunder doesn't scare me either. I could practically sleep in a pitch black room, with a nice dream. I wish it would rain everyday.

When I told Craig about this, he shook his head disapprovingly. The raven doesn't like the rain very much. It's too sad, believing it means death. He says if you stay out too long in it, you'd get sick. Craig called rain, nature's revenge, by giving us the common cold since we cut down their trees and pollute it's grounds. I laughed at his strange, yet unique point of view of the current weather.

At the moment, we were lounging on each other on the couch. With Craig reclined on his back, me between his legs. My back was pressed against his chest, head angled to rest on his shoulder. The raven's arms snaked its way around my body, coming downwards to stroke both my hands within his. We took the blanket from upstairs and had it over us. I felt so warm and safe, cuddled under the cover with Craig from the cold, felt so loved. I couldn't keep the blush off of my face, especially since I could remember we were in this same position the last time he had sucked my neck.

Why does he have to do that? Always making me tense and heart beating a new tune? Or making me do things like stutter more, blush more, and swoon more? I had recently discovered that I would catch myself staring at him for seconds too long. My thoughts are filled with him, to the point where I would not blink for hours. I'm aware that the raven could easily control me, just with a simple caress of his hand. I never knew that anyone could make me be that way, like a rag doll or puppet to manipulate. Except Craig doesn't have to manipulate me, at the least all he has to do is utter certain words and I'll be putty. He could always take me guard down, in spite of my alertness.

I can be myself with him, even when I'm self conscious. But, I am glad that it's only _Craig_ who can control me. I smiled and closed my eyes, allowing myself to go limp on him. In response, my teammate began kissing at my shoulder through the gothic clothing(I'm getting used to the black fabric).

I wonder why I can't tell Craig how I feel. Clyde had confessed to thousands of girls at school, boasting that '_I can get any gal in town!'_. Butters had even admitted to someone he likes her. So why can't I, am I that shy? Regardless of whether Craig rejects me, I should be able to say it. Though, oh boy! There is too much pressure. My voice would choke up before I could start the sentence, I'd probably faint from the intensity. It would be swell, if he knew how much he makes me happy. Still, what's the need in liking someone you can't have? It's only painful. He abruptly spoke up, stopping his kisses.

"GS is outside, do you think he's all right?"

"Ngh, y-yes he should f-find some kind of sh-shelter." I answered, with a hint of grunting. I hadn't forgiven the feline for violating my Robert. I also didn't enjoy that Craig had ceased to touch my shoulder with his lips. The current thought made me blush. Luckily, he nibbled at my ear.

"You really don't like GS, uh?" The raven chuckled. "You and that cat are arch enemies, dude."

"N-not really!" I mumbled, eyes still closed. "H-hes okay.."

"Why did you agreed to keep him?" Craig suddenly had nipped my ear, I flinched and sighed.

Stripe came to mind for the question. I recalled him telling me about how his mom gave her away, since she was jealous of his dad's gift. The story was completely cruel.

"B-because I w-wanted t-t-to make you h-happy..."

A pause.

"You're too kind, to someone like me." Craig finally said. I instantly went flustered, fidgeting. I didn't mean to upset him.

"N-no! Ngh y-you are j-just as good!"

"...Precious, you're putting my hopes up. A bit too much."

"Wh-uh? What d-do you mean?" I opened my eyes, trying to turn in order to see his face. Craig simply moved my head back, chuckling,

"It's nothing. Pretend I said nothing." I nodded and closed back my eyes, but not acting as if it was nothing. What did he mean by 'I'm putting up his hopes'? For what? It was like two days ago, when I had that bad dream and he wasn't there when I woke up. Craig asked me if I ever liked someone, I thought I couldn't have. Then said he knew exactly what I meant, by how hard it is. What is he trying to say?

After a minute of laying there, with us snuggled together under the warmth of the blanket, constant sound of thunder and rain, I almost drifted asleep. Eventually, Craig whispered for me to open my eyes. I did as told, obediently and reluctantly.

"If you love the rain so much, why don't you want to play around in it?" He asked, I hesitated.

"Gah, m-my grandparents t-told me that r-rain is God's t-tears of s-s-sorrow and a-anger," I mumbled regretfully. "so t-they forbidden m-me from ever g-going out when i-it rained."

"The heck?" Craig exclaimed. "You've never felt the rain before?"

"Ngh, not e-exactly." I smiled. "I used t-to sneak and hang m-my arm out t-the window." The rain was something else I love and couldn't have, when I was still younger I blamed God for this. But my grandpa quickly fixed that by multiple holy water bathing and whooping. I think it's actually society's fault.

"Crap, what else did they keep from you?" He asked, with a roll of his eyes for sure. "I bet you couldn't even play regular kid games."

"Uhm..." I fumbled. "I-I couldn't.." Another pause.

"Fuck, that's it." Craig unexpectedly gotten from under me, standing beside the couch stretching. "You and I are gonna play some games."

"A-are you sure?" I asked. The room temperature seemed to gotten colder, with Craig gone I noted.

"Damn straight." Cripes, that was the third time he said a bad word. Indicating,_ he means business. _I gulped. "I'm growing pretty sick of your grandparents."

"Erm-well-uhm..." I sat up, fiddling with my fingers. "What are we going to do?" Craig's face cracked with an insane, huge smirk. It scared me.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

><p>"18...19...20...ready or not here I come precious!" I heard the raven called out, from somewhere in the house. Jesus Christ and all mighty! Here he comes! He's coming for me! Just calm down Tweek, relax your breathing, keep quiet, it's just a game. JUST. A. GAME!<p>

Craig suggested we should start with playing Hide and go Seek. I never played that, grandma believed it was the Devil trying to catch the hidden angel. But now, oh now, I'm hiding under the bed (of the second room) and Craig's trying to find me! The suspense is seriously killing me. My heart raced, though in a good, exciting way. I never knew games like these could make you feel so exhilarated inside, so alive. This was what kids at school considered, 'fun'. The joy of hiding and giggling stupidly until someone catches you. I think I'm lik-

"GOT YA!" Craig yelled in my face, bent down to peek under the bed. I screamed and jumped, colliding my head to bang against the bed. I went back down, muttering an ouch. Of course, my partner had to roll around the floor laughing his head off.

"You are such an idiot!" Craig snickered. "Why'd go under the bed? That's like, the number one place to look! Then the look on your face when I caught you!" I slowly started laughing with him at my fails.

"Okay, now it's your turn."

* * *

><p>"17...18...19...20...r-ready or not h-here I c-come!" This wasn't going to be easy, the tables were turned! Since I was downstairs, I decided to check the kitchen.<p>

"C-Craig?" I opened the lower cabinets that are under the sink, they were large enough for him to squeeze in. Although when I opened them, the wanted raven was in no sight. I slapped my forehead, why would CRAIG hide _there_?

I went up the stairs, under the bed was already off my list of where he should be. So I headed to the bathroom, searching behind the shower curtain. Empty. I checked each all the other rooms that weren't ours, still empty. I was becoming hopeless, maybe Craig had actually left the house, leaving me? But I realized if he wasn't in all the other places, that concluded to one thing. Craig was in our closet.

Nearly skipping inside our room proudly, I opened the door. Inside, he stood smiling.

"I f-found you!" I chirped relieved, Craig ruffled me head.

"You had fun?" I nodded. "Great, now to the other game."

* * *

><p>"I w-want to e-eat cat f-fur." I said angrily. Our next game is 'Simon Says'. My grandparents didn't approve of this game because, they affirmed it was a way of playing god; making other people do as you say. Obviously, Craig is Simon<p>

When he explained the rules, it seemed enjoyable enough, tricky. But I never wanted to say, 'I want to eat cat fur', ever! Craig grinned at my pouting face.

"Aw, I'm sorry precious. Simon says, do five jumping jacks." I did so.

"Simon says, touch your head." I did so.

"Now Simon says touch your nose." I did so.

"Simon says, stand on one foot." I did so.

"Stop touching your head." I did so, then regretted it. "Ah! Simon didn't say so."

"Hehe, that was nice." I laughed. "Okay, m-my turn. S-Simon says, p-put your hand on your h-hip."

Craig shook his head amused and did it. I smiled, this certain power I temporarily had was nice. Just think, I could make the raven do mostly _any_thing I wanted. As long as I said the magic words, of course. I cocked my head, pondering what I should order for him to do next. Out of nowhere, GS came into the room, all wet from the rain.

"_M__eeoow."_

"Uhm, S-Simon says...m-meow?" Craig's midnight orbs gave me an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Meow." He did it in a monotone, lousy way. I shrugged apologectically. I have to get faster, the more speedier I am, the higher the chance of tricking Craig.

"Simon s-says pull your e-ears." The raven laughed, doing as told. "Simon says s-stop." He stopped.

"Simon s-says, c-call yourself g-girly." I giggled. Craig's face was devastated.

"I'm...I'm girly.." He acted as if he was choking, as though the word was poisonous.

"Say you're manly, then."

"I'm manly." Craig said happily, "Oh shit."

"You lost!" I announced, pointing mockingly. At my punishment, he tackled me to the bed, tickling all over to keep me down.

"Q-quit i-i-it! Hahahaha!" I burst, wiggling from his rapid, prodding fingers. My skin tingled, I was afraid that I was overly thrilled.

"I can't," Craig informed, "you have to stop me. This game is called a Tickle War."

"Well I h-h-hate this g-ga-hahahaha!" His hands went the sides of my stomach, I'm going to die. "Y-you're k-k-k-killing m-m-me hahaha!" Tears seeped its way out my eyes, I was certain my face was red.

"Oh? I'm going for the armpits!"

"God F-Forbid! N-not the a-armpits!" Too late. Craig's fingers started to tickle in a frantic manner under my arms. I couldn't catch my breath, heaving and inhaling sharply between my shrieks and cackles. I attempted weakly to push him off, only causing for him to tickle more.

"C-C-Craig! Please! Hahaha!" I didn't want to die by the death of laughing too much, so I retaliated by tickling back. He chortled and dropped his hands. I took this advantage to gain my breath back, I never felt so energized. The raven, still leaning over me, smiled with teeth.

"Tweek, I didn't know you could laugh so much. Or that you were so ticklish."

"Ngh, y-you nearly k-killed m-me!" I accused, panting.

"But, you had fun right?"

"..."

"_Right_?"

"...y-yes." I answered. The most fun I had all day, or my life.

"Good."

Gazing up at Craig, in his midnight orbs, the courage came to me. The moment seemed nearly too perfect. With the rain and thunder in the background, him on top of me in this way, my heart pounding and his happy face. Life was balanced, everything was right where it was suppose to be. I was overwhelmed by the random emotions inside of me, constructing into something I could not stand. I wasn't conscious of anything else in the world except the rain, thunder, Craig, and me. Only those four things were my world, at that moment. I didn't need anything else. With a twitch of my lips, I was about to whisper my confession. But he spoke up first.

"Hey Tweek, how could you tell, when someone likes you?"

"Erm, I-I w-wouldn't k-know?" I stuttered, shocked and confused.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He got off me. "I've just been wondering lately."

Why does Craig keep doing that? Why is he torturing me? And more, _who_ does he like and why is that person keeping him from me?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ugh I feel so terrible, I hate myself for this chapter! It's too short and horrible, I failed you readers. I'm sorry~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: <em>It's Kind Of A Funny Story<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Craig has been acting more unusual in the past week. With saying things, but not fully explaining what he means. Yesterday, the raven said that he wished he could break the promise he made. I attempted to ask what he meant, what promise, though he shook his head. Or after I had smiled about gaining 12 dollars from begging, he mumbled that his crush is too cute. Or when he said that he fears the person he likes won't ever come to him. Craig had also started looking at me in a newer way. His midnights would sometimes be very deep and adoring. Yet confused and frustrated. I don't know what to do.<p>

It's bugging me how I can't understand what he is saying, and how I can't figure out _who's_ the person he likes so much. I actually think I'm becoming jealous of this certain person. Why is the person always on Craig's mind, and not me? It's shameful, being so envious of a person I probably do not even know. More, when did Craig begin having this crush? For over a month, he's only been around me. Unless it's someone from school; I'm too scared to directly inquire about all of this to the raven.

So now, we're at West Park Public Library. Past the front desk standing idle. It was a decent size. Various shelves lined the walls, some placed in the open. Tables were put out for people to sit at, other areas had bean bags for the kids. From where I was, several toddlers were running around squealing while their parents tried shushing them. Teenagers were on the provided computers, some reading. The place had air conditioning, it felt cool and refreshing inside. However I itched to go back home and brush my teeth correctly. We had ran out of the little tooth paste we had.

Craig wanted to take me to here, apparently for something important. I had questioned the reason why, but he plainly assured that I'll see. Why does he have to be so mysterious? Don't he know how much this is driving me insane, more than normal!

Abruptly, the little toddlers started ogling at me, in a scared way. I realized I had the gothic clothing on, _cripes_. They were asking their parents if I was a monster. I gasped and twitched. I'm anything but that! Craig, standing by me, grinned amused by my unwanted attention.

"E-err Craig..." I grumbled, fidgeting. "they're w-_watching_..."

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, grabbing my hand which caused my heart to thump louder. "We'll go somewhere else."

He brought me to an empty table in the adult section, where there wasn't much people. I settled down in one of the wooden chairs comfortably. Craig sat next to me, bringing his head down to rest on top of the table, though turned to see me. We locked eyes for a minute. I didn't want to break it, in spite of my blushing, so I didn't divert my gaze away. Craig's eyes seemed to search mines, he was giving me that look I mentioned earlier.

Suddenly, he got up and left within the book shelves. The raven motioned for me to stay, as I was about to follow him. When I was near to panicking about being abandoned in a public place with no hope, Craig returned with one novel in his hand. He sat back down, putting the book onto the table.

"Tweek, did you read back at South Park?"

"N-no. M-my grandparents t-thinks books are filled w-with satanic m-messages. I was only a-allowed to read t-the B-Bible." I answered, fiddling embarrassed.

"I'm not surprised." Craig pinched the bridged of his noise in despair.

"W-well, I d-did sneak," I said quickly. "At s-school and my f-friends houses."

"Still you're weak excuse for grandparents, shouldn't make you miss out on stuff. Like here,"

He moved a book in front of me. The cover had a white background, with black and blue words for the title, _It's Kind Of A Funny Story,_ by Ned Vizzini. There was a chubby man with a beard, a skinnier boy, and a blonde girl smiling. I could tell this was made into a movie, since above the title is the names of the actors. On the bottom of the cover, the skinnier boy was hugging the blonde girl, looking out at the city; the view was shown from behind. The pages seemed thick, decently worded.

"Have you ever read this, or even seen it?"

"Ngh, no. W-what's it about?"

"It's about a dude named Craig-yes I know it's _my_ name, that's why I picked it up-who basically became depressed from being over pressured by this 'super smart' school he had studied hard for. He ends up being hospitalized, from calling a suicide hotline. Craig, within the ward, meets a girl called Noelle." The raven stopped.

"A-and?" I asked, curious to find out more about the character and story. "W-what did he d-do with the g-girl?"

"At first, Noelle and him were kinda awkward. But they gradually became closer, Craig had fallen for her. Noelle helped him get better, helping him in life. That's all I'm saying to not spoil it, though there's tons of other stuff."

"Wow.." I picked up the book, scanning the pages. One page had the character talking about how he likes peeing, it had creep me out. "D-do you like t-this?"

"My favorite, at the moment." He nodded. "Tweek..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Would it be weird, if I had said this book...reminds me of myself..?" My partner glanced away, almost in an embarrassed way. I was taken aback by the quick change in tone, including the question he asked.

"Why d-does the b-book r-remind you o-of yourself?"

"Because, I have problems, just like the Craig in the book. I also have someone I like, and helps me get through the tough times too." Here, the raven gazed at me, pleading for me to figure out the hint he was obviously providing. I focused all of my thinking, trying my best to understand.

Although it was impossible. I know Craig likes someone, I know he must like this person very much. However for some reason, this person is not in reach for him, or the person is not responding the way he wants. One thing still didn't make sense. Why couldn't Craig simply tell the person he likes them? Maybe he needs help in order to confess, though he isn't the type who'd get shy. I was growing a bit agitated, what he's saying is too complicating for me to solve.

"I...I-I don't get it.." I replied exasperated. The raven's expression was painfully disappointed, I could have cried from witnessing it.

"It's fine." Craig smiled, but I could tell he didn't want to. The fake smile had been for me."Come on, lets get back."

* * *

><p>Walking along side him, we were close to arriving at the abandoned house. But the whole time, it was silent. I had to make conversation, part of me was stubborn into understanding Craig. Besides, I feel that I owe him. He took me to the library, for what? I couldn't figure out the hint I was given, and he wasted an hour with me. I'm so stupid! Please God and everything above, bestow me the strength to ask what I've been desiring to question!<p>

"Uhm," I muttered. "...w-who do you l-like..?"

Craig raised a brow, though kept his eyes straightforward.

"Why, would it matter to you?" A pause. "Unless you...like me Tweek?"

"N-NO!" I shouted, jumping about 10 inches. I regretted lieing to him, again. "I-I mean, I was j-just wondering.."

"I promised myself something, so I can't tell you who I like." Craig sighed. "So guess."

"E-erm, Wendy?" I flinched as he snapped his sharp eyes at me.

"No."

"B-Bebe?"

"No."

"...Heidi?" Craig scrunched up his nose.

"No, why are you naming all girls? It's a boy, who I like."

"T-then I'm not g-guessing anymore t-then." I blushed, looking down.

"Why not?"

"I-it w-wouldn't b-be right..." I answered. Craig shrugged and held my hand.

"I thought it was obvious by now, who I like..." He leaned downward and kissed my cheek. "but you'll figure it out eventually."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yes, yes, the chapter title is similar to 'What a Rainstorm could lead To'. I did it on purpose, haha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: What a Gun War could Lead To<br>**

* * *

><p>Somehow, Craig and I ended up inside a refrigerator box(laying on it's longer side), in the alley, between the middle of a violent gun war. It was raining again, the thunder clashing with the bangs of the shooting. Good thing an oversized towel was settled on top of the box we were in, or we'd be soaked.<p>

We were simply out going through trash cans, since we were low on supplies. Then rapid bullets were heard and were flying everywhere. They cracked the air of it's silence, with yells and screams. Children who were playing, were quickly called in by their parents. Being dragged by the arm hurriedly into safety. The raven and I would have done the same thing, except we were too far from the abandoned house. It was too dangerous for us to risk running. There were at least nine people shooting randomly. I could hear their voices, howling about the other gang owing them something and the accused gang denying it. Therefore, Craig ducked me inside the nearest box he spotted.

I shivered from my exaggerated fear and the harsh rain. As I said before, I love rain. However this kind is completely different from the one I'm used to. It didn't have a refreshing smell, or a ghostly mist. The sky didn't look beautiful as usual, but gloomy. I couldn't even distinguish the thunder from the shooting. All of it was a mixed up mess, that had whirlwind Craig and I into a box, slightly wet.

Craig grunted beside me, "This is bad..". His arms protectively wrapped their way around my trembling body, I was flinching with every crack. In spite that I was still recovering from the library visit last week, I couldn't help but huddle closer to him as much I could. My hands fastened on whatever they could on him; I practically rested my whole weight leaning on him, my face buried hidden in the side of his stomach. The raven held me tighter, rubbing my back. I dug my nose a bit deeper, smelling his skin through the fabric and taking in the warmth. My heart began pounding slower.

However, he was wearing a T-shirt. I was wearing long sleeves. So why was I much colder, and him being the warmest? Maybe Tuckers generate heat more.

"I won't let them hurt you." Craig promised, whispering next to my ear. I merely nodded, too afraid someone should hear my shrilled voice. Another gunshot erupted and I flinched inside his arms. "It's fine, they're not aiming for us."

When I nodded one more time, he didn't like it much.

"Tweek," he hissed, "talk for me please? They won't hear us with all this racket!"

I didn't say anything, my mouth opened though no words.

"Please, I need to hear you. Tell me you're all right." I still couldn't speak. "C'mon Tweek, stutter for me."

Fortunately my face wasn't visible, for I had blushed madly. I didn't want to, though I caught concern in his voice. I couldn't keep Craig upset, because of me!

"I-I'm all r-right.." I mumbled, mouth moving against him. "I'm j-just scared...a-and cold."

"Thank you." Craig breathed relieved, then held me tighter. "We'll get through this."

"Ngh, n-no! We won't m-make it!" Something inside of me believed this was the Devil's apocalypse. Silver bullets piercing everyone skin's, killing us all slowly.

"Hope for the-" Craig's sentence gotten cut off. A male by the sound of it, wailed out in pain after a struck of a bullet. I yelped and nearly thrashed, an episode nearing. But he suddenly cradled me inside his lap, so that my head was pressed against his chest, hands clutching his shoulders. Craig positioned a securer grasp on me.

I allowed myself to forget about my paranoia and the danger for a moment, to just melt. The raven could make me feel so pleasant at times, so loved, so snug. My heart would either beat quick, or slow around him. My whole world could consist of him, only him. At moments like this, I wish I could...could..kiss him. Alarming, I know. But I became so overwhelmed, I can't help it.

I swooned slightly, Craig began nibbling my ear in a comforting way. Physically telling me, he's here.

"We'll survive, okay?" When I didn't answer, because I feared we wouldn't, he groaned, "Well pray, then. You're more familiar with the religious stuff, so you might be better."

No, you're all I needed. Though I did. I prayed that Craig and I will be alive. I prayed that no one innocent will get harmed. I prayed that GS was somewhere safe, for the raven's sake. I prayed that I could confess to him. I prayed that I could figure out who he likes. I prayed we could stay like this forever, excluding the gun war. I prayed that God wouldn't be enraged, for me liking another boy. I prayed that I hadn't shivered against Craig, as he whispered close in my ear,

"To ease you a bit, I'll tell ya a story. When I had been scared about riding this roller coaster, I counted to 10 and it worked. The end." I laughed lightly.

"T-that wasn't l-long enough t-to be a s-story."

"Eh, I've never been the guy for that." Craig said. "How about you, what do you do when you're scared besides act like a mentally ill patient?"

"Erm, d-don't say t-that.." I pouted. "I-I usually grab Robert and h-hide under t-the c-covers." When he sympathized, I smiled,

"Ngh but, I-I'm good now. I-I have you a-as my friend to h-help me."

"Don't you ever think about being _more_ than that?" Craig asked, almost distantly. What was he implying!

I steamed, I couldn't actually tell him I had thought of the idea more than he had ever blinked in his whole life and counting, can I? No, I just couldn't, he likes another person anyways, right? However I couldn't say no. I wouldn't want to lie to him again. I could not even say a 'maybe', thus I didn't give out an answer. Only inaudible ramblings that ended up nowhere.

"I guess not." Craig sighed, was that disappointment? "You know, you're a confusing kid Tweek." Now what was _that_ suppose to mean? And no, I don't know. I'm not the confusing one, he is!

I fidgeted and countered back, "Have _y-you_ ever th-thought about it?". I could practically feel him grinning amused. His tone sounded interested.

"Precious," he muttered, "what would you do with the information, if I told you?"

Craig had me there. If the raven answered no-he never thought of us being more than friends-then I'd die inside. I might not want to speak again. If he said yes, I would _still_ be too chickened to confess. I replied,

"I-I'm only curious. Y-You keep t-talking about a-a boy you h-have a c-crush on."

"Tweek." The way he said my name, with such force, affection, and softness combined, I had to tightened my grip on his shoulders to keep myself from nuzzling his neck, which was so close to my face.

"Y-Yes?" He lifted my chin, for I can look into his midnight gaze. I drowned.

"I'm not seeing the point of having feelings for someone, anymore."

"Why?" I whispered, not caring that the box we were in was becoming soggy, our clothes dampening. Craig was speaking his thoughts. And when Craig was speaking his thoughts, you listen.

"My mom, she throws the word 'love' around like trash. I don't want to be like that, so I promised myself I wouldn't confess to the boy I'm falling for..."

My eyebrow twitched in surprised. I realized, that must been the 'promised' he was mentioning over and over. Before I could think more, Craig mumbled,

"But I just don't see why anymore. It's useless." He sighed once more and shut his eyes. "I'm pretty sure the guy likes me too, except if he doesn't admit it...it's useless."

"D-don't s-say that," I encouraged desperately, my voice a little louder,"he m-might say it w-when he's ready!"

"What if he is never ready?"

"T-then, can't y-you just c-confess?" I exasperated. I won't let him give up, even if he likes someone else.

"I don't want to break my promise, my mom does it all the time."

"Didn't y-you say, I remind y-you of h-her?" I questioned on a different note, offended. Craig is trying awfully hard not to be like his mother, when _I_ remind him of her.

"Tch, that's different Tweek." Craig opened his eyes again, full of adoration. "Very different."

"W-well..." I couldn't think of anything else.

"Maybe it's just me?" He wondered out loud. "The boy I like, is basically a little puppy. I'm too much of a bad ass for him to like."

"W-what if he admires t-that you're a-a bad ass?" I prompted, silently asking for forgiveness from cursing. I began to notice, I'm talking about myself when I say, 'he'.

"Then why can't he simply tell me he likes me?" Craig inquired.

"Because i-it's hard!" I whispered, hearing another gunshot. "You are s-so amazing C-Craig. Your personality i-is dynamic, w-which is a g-great thing! Y-your voice a-alone, could makes his kn-knees wobble. Gah, h-his heart could be p-pounding into h-his head f-from just being b-_by_ you."

"Tweek-"

"And, when y-you touch me, my b-body goes liquid and I c-can't help but to c-collapse onto you. Everytime we sl-sleep together a-at night, I w-wish m-morning won't c-come because I want t-to stay c-close to you! I want t-to have the b-bravery to k-kiss you!"

I was aware that I had switched from saying 'he', 'his','him', to 'me', 'I', and 'my'. Although, I didn't correct it. My chest was already thumping crazily, and my cheeks flushed crimson red. I was so dizzy, I couldn't see Craig straight.

"Tweek.."

"A-and, when you c-call me P-Precious, I flutter i-inside. When you t-talk about s-some other p-person you l-like, I g-get mad and j-jealous. I feel so s-safe around y-you. Ngh, y-you make my l-life so m-much better. I w-want you t-to hold me always. I-I want to make y-you happy a-always. You m-make me feel t-things I've n-never f-felt!"

Craig moved a hand to wipe my eyes. I was bawling.

"P-Please don't g-give up. D-don't get fr-frustrated if I c-can't say I l-like you q-quick enough! B-because I'm s-so scared you w-won't like me back. Y-you are v-very nice and f-funny! I'm s-sorry if I-I g-get shy but, I l-like you Craig! I l-like you too m-much! I like y-you! I do! I like-"

Lips muffled my repeating sentence, kissing me gingerly. I willed my power for me not to faint, not now. I forced myself to kiss back, though it was already too late. Craig pulled away, staring intensely. His cheeks were radiant.

He likes me. Craig likes me back.

"What took you so long, Precious?" The raven breathed, happy tears rolling down. Instead of apologizing, I leaned forward blindly, to catch another peck. However, he improved on the firmness.

Craig wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer if it were possible. There was hardly any space left as I snaked my arms about his neck. My heart couldn't make up it's mind, beating a mile a minute, then ceasing to a slow pound. The kiss flourished into something stimulating, as I felt his tongue brush my lip. I tensed smothered by my emotions, and parted my mouth. I could feel everything that Craig was feeling. All the craving, of waiting for me. The love that seeped through our exchange, from both of us. The kiss was beautifully passionate, if that's the right word.

Taking a break for air, we teared ourselves away. We looked at one another through half lidded glazed eyes. Craig cupped my cheeks with both hands and pressed our foreheads together. Our breathing matched each others. My heart was soaring, I hope Heaven is the same as this, if I make it there.

I forgot about the noise of rain, thunder, gunshots, and that we were soaked, until the abrupt stomping of boots passing us. They were the criminals shooting, who were unaware of two boys embracing each other in the box, as they retreated to their cars and zoomed off. Silence.

"...I think it's okay to go out. You wanna head back to the house?" Craig whispered. I closed my orbs and rested my head onto his shoulder.

"C-can't..we st-stay like t-this? A l-little longer?" I heard a smile when he sighed,

"Sure."

As I was getting comfortable, Craig murmured,

"I like you too, Tweek. I'm glad I can tell you now."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Oi, before you people jump to rash conclusions, this isn't the end yet. Hooray! Though, the next chapter is. I'll make a part two this or sequel (whatever you must call it).<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

_Sobs in sadness though relieve. I'm finally done with this story! So sad, yet happy. I'm glad you guys kept reading this to the end!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Not yet<br>**

* * *

><p>"C-Craig!" I stuttered. He had me pinned against the wall in our room. Body blocking my way out, his arms outstretched on either side of my head. The raven's midnights shined cheerfully, to my flustered brown ones. We had arrived back home from the shooting, soaked to the bone from the rain.<p>

"Just three words."

"I-I can't though.."

"Oh? You did just minutes ago, why not now?" Craig pointed out and tilted my chin upwards. Great, I feel like a victim getting threatened by a bully!

"Dude ngh," fidgeting, I glanced at another direction besides his stare, "it's e-embarrassing when it's this way.."

"Or perhaps," Craig looked up to ceiling, as if in thought, "you didn't actually mean it?"

"Of course I m-meant it!"

"Prove it." He challenged. Sweet Mary the raven's persuasive!

"E shike voo..." I uttered inaudibly, barely parting my lips.

"Uh? What was that, I couldn't hear you."

"I-I said I l-like y-you.." My face was heating as Craig beamed, laughing while patting my wet hair.

"You are too adorable and easy to mess with Tweek!"

"I'm h-happy you t-think so." I muttered sarcastically. He took my wrist and pulled me to the bed with him. After a moment of silence, the raven stole his gaze from our hands to me.

"Sorry."

"F-for what?" I asked, taken aback. Craig rolled his eyes, frowning.

"Not telling you how I felt before." I blushed more. "I just didn't want to be like my mom, ya know?"

"Yes!" I nodded vigorously. "Don't feel b-bad! I-ngh-wanted to tell y-you anyway.."

"Must have been irritating, me giving you unreadable messages; like showing you that book."

"Ah, i-it wasn't that t-terrible." No, much worse. It was absolute torture. Everyday not figuring out what he was trying to tell me, and becoming frustrated from thinking too hard.

"I was secretly trying to push you into confessing first. Though you might be the most stubborn person I know."

"A-am not," I said shocked from both what he said about the confession and me being stubborn, "I j-just get n-nervous."

"Got that right." Craig chuckled. "I didn't now I made you felt that way." He was referring to what I had rambled before.

"I-It's true, you m-make me feel g-good things." I smiled, slightly embarrassed to be admitting it.

"So does that mean if I-" He shifted forward, his breath ghosted my lips, I inhaled sharply. "-did this, your heart would pound harder?"

"Y-Yes," I sighed, swooning.

"And If I.." Craig kissed my lips, softly,"how would you feel?"

"Light." I mumbled, half dazed. "Flying, h-happy, loved."

"Tch, I wonder if my mom feels that way, every time she sleeps with a man at night." Craig smirked spitefully.

To get him off the sensitive subject, I asked, "W-well how do I m-make you f-feel?"

"Complete."

"Complete?" I blinked.

"Yeah." He took on a teasing smile. "You also make me angry and tired, but who am I to talk?"

"Argh.." I grumbled, attempting a glare at my best. Craig only cackled. I guess I really can't be threatening.

"Precious, remember when we played 100 questions, for the first time?" The raven asked suddenly.

"Mhm." A giant grin split his face, I was concerned he would break.

"Remember saying how you lied about not being gay?" I flushed. "Well, don't you think it's pretty obvious you're gay _now_?"

"Uhm I c-can't e-exactly.."

"You told me you liked me, a boy. So wouldn't that-"

"B-but I'm _only_ g-gay for y-you!" I blurted, regretting it. "You're m-my first c-crush..."

"...Seriously?" Nodding, he inquired next, "So, I'm your first kiss?"

I nodded again, diverting my eyes away from him.

"You are mines too." Snapping my attention to him again, he was smiling. "Now think hard Tweek. What else does this mean for us?"

"W-what do you..?"

"I mean, if we're our _first_ kiss, and we _both_ like each other..."

The horrifying yet thrilling answer popped into my head.

"We...we...a-are you m-my..."

"Am I your?" Craig prodded, twisted a lock of my damp hair. Since he had less hair than me, his was almost dried.

"A-are w-we boyfriends?"

"What do you think?" He raised a brow amused. I was dizzy, was he giving me that decision? When I imagined confessing to him, I never thought this far-as to actual _boyfriends_! What if it grows into..._marriage_? The idea makes me, what you would say, giddy.  
>Is this what it feels like, to be dating? Speaking of,<p>

"W-what do y-you do in a-a relationship?"

"Ha! Lots of things, except we'll go through them step by step."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. We could have our own day together tomorrow."

"..A..a.." I hesitated, "..a date?" Craig orbs shown affection. I pondered if mines ever done that, so strongly.

"Yea a date, I promise. But we should take a shower, I don't want to get sick from the rain."

"Mk, I'll g-go see i-if the w-water's warm e-enough." Sometimes, our water will be too cold. The raven raged about complaining about to the landlord, though again, we don't own the abandon house.

* * *

><p>After washing up and eating a few exceptionally rotten apples(only thing we have at the time), we were sprawled on the couch. Usual position, holding each other with my face resting against the area between his neck and shoulder. If only life was just this amazing, as being with someone you like and comfortable with them. Craig kissed my eyebrow.<p>

GS walked by, stopping. The cat jumped onto the couch with us, curling on the raven's stomach. It didn't appear he was going to leave anytime soon, as he tucked his nose inside his milky brown tail.

"Hey," Craig scratched GS' ears, "do you forgive him, from what he did to Robert?"

"Gah." I glanced at the animal. He had grown a bit, since we fed him from what he could scrap up. He was too cute and fluffy. "Y-yes."

"Great." A pause. "Tweek, we will get through this."

"T-this?"

"Running away. This place." Craig explained.

"You th-think so?"

"Yup, it's been what, almost 3 months? We'll be fine on our own."

I smiled. "I'm happy."

"Me too."

Then we heard loud sirens. GS hopped off the raven's stomach, sprinting up the stairs. Red and blue lights flashed from the cracked windows. Cars sounded to a park. My heart thudded and we instantly sat straight up. I clutched Craig's arm, he grabbed my hand.

"_Come out, this is the police! We know you are in there, we've been in search for quite a while now._ _It's time to return home._"

Oh dear God, no. Not yet.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reviewing and reading! Each comment made my day, I'm glad you guys enjoyed yourselves!<br>_

_What will become of them? Including their new relationship? Read the sequel to find out. Note, it will be a decent wait for the sequel to come, with me making other stories. Also when the sequel is published, it will be titled 'Coincidence pt 2' so you could recognize it easier._


End file.
